The Sleeping Cook and the Egg
by HappyMe-O
Summary: <html><head></head>Sanji is badly injured and put into Acoma, leaving the crew down one member. Zoro is takeing it real bad and feels at fault for what happened. Will Sanji wake up? And whats this weird egg? R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

August/Romance/humor

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: I plan on having this story only 5-8 chapter long. It's like my own little One Piece fairy tale of sorts; I just want to see where this is going to go. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**A/N 2: This story is OP universe but it is also completely different time line so to speak. Like there will be some of the normal time lines mentioned in this story, but after thriller bark, I am completely changing it a bit. I hope no one minds that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

Chapter One

_Part One- __Denial_

~**X**~

_A swirl of smoke drifted into the cool night forming a small grey cloud. Blond strands blew along with the wind as it gently passed by. Blue eyes stared up at the stars, for one final time. _

_A pool of blood surrounded his body, and he could hear the faint yells of his Nakama; they were barely recognized. He could feel his final heart beats thump against his chest and everything gone black. _

_The last cigarette falling_

~**X**~

The Thousand sunny drifted off into the sea with a heavy burden. The Straw Hat Crew was now down one member. Sanji was in Acoma and Chopper wasn't even sure if the blond would ever pull out of it. His body now lay in a separate room hidden from any possible attacks the crew may have. Chopper checked on him daily and often a crew member went to visit. It was a sad day for the Straw Hat crew.

Luffy continued to smile however, he rejected anyone when they offered to get a new cook, or a temporary one, insisting Sanji will be fine.

Nami had cried as did Chopper, Usopp, and Franky. Nami however realized she needed a new chore boy to get her drinks and snacks for her. Without Sanji around she had to do it herself.

Robin was hurt about it, though didn't show it like the others. She shed a few tears but nothing more. It was a horrible lost and she thought mourning in silence was the best way to go with it.

The one who was taking it the hardest was Zoro. It was surprising to say the least, but he was having the most trouble excepting it. Well not counting Luffy, but he still believed Sanji was going to be okay.

Zoro on the other hand was still going through the five stages of grieving. Right now he was in the stage of denial. He was furious at everything including himself. He couldn't put it passed him that Sanji may never wake up.

Even now that a week has passed he was having trouble accepting what has happened and continued to tell himself that it hadn't happen and Sanji was just away somewhere. The more he told himself that the more he believed it.

Right now Zoro felt lost. He was in the crow's nest lifting weights, and staring out the open window watching the sea before him. His bright silver eyes focused on the water. The water that afternoon was a sapphire shade of blue and it reminded him of Sanji's eye.

He could still see the brought blue eye staring at him full of fury from one of their fights. He remembered how the cook used to smirk indicating he was having fun, and Zoro always smirked in return.

It was a ritual of some sorts, Zoro would say something Sanji wouldn't like and Sanji's attention would change from his task to the swordsman, even if he was attending to the girls. A fight usually started and would last until the marines or Nami had allowed it.

Now Zoro wasn't sure what to do. Fighting with Sanji was one of his favorite past times when he wasn't training, sleeping, or even fishing. He had no idea what to do if he were to get bored. He wasn't one to play with the others unless provoked. Even then it wasn't necessarily fun but out of angry or something along those lines.

"No one else on the ship to spar with," he said softly and dropped his weights, taking a seat on the bench. He was worn out and the whole thing was screwing up his mind.

Zoro never realized how much he cared for the cook until now. He knew he took care of Sanji as Nakama if the blond was in trouble in a fight he would help his back, but now, now Zoro wasn't sure what was going on.

"I couldn't even be there for him," he said and closed his eyes, trying to think back on the event. _I was helping Usopp when it happened..., _he thought to himself. "Damn long nose," he said and looked out the window. "Maybe if he learned how to fight…, or maybe if I learned to worry about the stronger ones now and then," he sighed. He wasn't sure what to blame it on.

He did feel guilty on it. He felt somehow it was his fault and he didn't know why. _Did I hear his cries for help but ignored it? See something but didn't give it a second glance? What was it? Why do I feel like I am the one to blame? _Those thoughts continued to run through his mind day after day for the last week.

Zoro knew he was the protector of the crew. He watched everyone back and made sure they were okay, he watched them as they watched their captain. He and Sanji were Luffy's right and left hand men. They worked together equally and with no arguments, a silent agreement amongst the three of them.

"We are the strength of the crew," he whispered and wondered if that was really true.

~**X**~

It was later that night and Zoro found himself unable to sleep. He thought getting some booze would help, but when he got lost he ended up in the last place he wanted to be; in Sanji's personalized room.

He didn't like it, not one bit. It was the scariest thing he ever seen before, Sanji laying there helpless and attached to all sorts of machines. It made the cook look small and it scared Zoro.

Frowning, Zoro made his way to the bed and sat down in Chopper's little doctor chair. He could clearly make out the cook's form. He still didn't like it. Sighing he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. Everything felt so messed up.

It got quiet then, and for the first time in many years Zoro felt something wet and hot run down his cheek. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. "Tears?" he asked himself and quickly whipped them away, rubbing at his eyes fiercely.

As soon as he moved his hands away from his face he had seen something move from the top of Sanji's chest. "Eh?" he said and turned on the small lamp next to the bed. There he seen Sanji's little parcel he had received at the last island they were on, only moments before the attack.

"What is this?" he asked himself taking the little oval shaped bag and removed it from the cook's neck. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a small sky blue keep sake parcel often gifts from someone special or something to keep safe. It had little flowers decorating around it and felt warm.

_I wonder what is inside, _he thought to himself. He was there with the cook when the elderly lady gave it to him. It was a thank you gift for Sanji for helping her carry her groceries to her house. He at the time thought it was a waste of time, but he did vaguely remember the lady saying to keep the parcel safe. Scratching his cheek, Zoro slowly began to open the little package.

Just as he was, the thing moved causing Zoro to jump in surprise and drop it. He cursed and quickly went to retrieve it, only to see something roll out of the small bag. "Shit shit shit!" he cried out and quickly grabbed the small item.

"Eh? What's this, an egg? I told that cook this lady was crazy," he said frowning some, looking the egg over. It was a normal sized chicken egg, yellow in color with little swirls around it. "Reminds me of that annoying eyebrow," he grinned.

Just then the egg moved as if something inside it was trying to get out. Blinking in surprise, Zoro gently set the egg back on the bed next to the sleeping cook. "What kind of egg is this?" he mumbled watching as it hatched.

The egg bounced once and then second time and something popped out of the bottom of the shell. It rolled again and fell to the floor. Zoro quickly tried to catch it, but it was too late. The shell smashed and cracked the rest of the way open. Zoro watched as a little naked man tumbled out landing on his back.

"What the?" he said very confused. Carefully he reached down and picked the little guy up and slid him into the palm of his hand, Zoro's eyes widened yet once again; the little guy that had hatched out of the egg was a mini version of Sanji, the only difference was he wasn't much bigger than Zoro's middle finger and he had a childlike face.

The mini Sanji looked back at Zoro with wide eyes, looking rather confused and somewhat scared. He held onto Zoro's index finger as he sat there in the larger man's hand, it then squeaked and his face.

"Oh shit, uh ROBIN!" he called out, removing his bandana from his arm and gently wrapping it around the small cook, covering him up. "Oi Robin!" he yelled again leaving the hidden room and making his way to the front deck.

The little cook held onto his hand and the warm "blanket" close, still looking confused but not so much scared as he was a second ago.

"ROBIN!" Zoro yelled again, looking up at the crow's nest. He cursed when he seen Franky's bright blue hair pop out the window. "What's wrong Zoro?"

"Uh, nothing something, I dunno!" he said and turned around calling for Robin once more.

Lights flicked on in the girls bunk room and then in the boys. He could already hear Usopp's shrieks of worry and the tumbling of the guys waking up and running to the front deck. At this point Zoro went to the galley and turned on the lights, cupping the little cook in his hands, not sure what to do, or if this was even real.

Just then the door burst open and Nami came barging in looking livid, a thick blanket covering the thin nightgown she was wearing. "What the hell Zoro! Have you gone mad! What the hell is so important in three in the morning that you need Robin for!"

"Oi, calm down," he said looking in his cupped hands. The little blond was frightened again, shaking and huddling under Zoro's bandana. "Shh I know she's scary," he said softly to the little guy and stared at her. "Where is Robin?" he said, ignoring the Navigator's yells and lectures.

"Oh great! He's gone nuts! Luffy! Zoro has hit the loop!" she shouted, the sound of anger clearly rang through her loud tone.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled back and growled. "Where is Robin?"

"I am right here Swordsman-san," Robin said as she entered the kitchen, the other crewmates entering one by one all looking tired and annoyed that they were waken up.

"Something hatched from an egg and I need to know what it is," he said swallowing a bit.

"Is it something I can eat?" Luffy asked as he walked in still looking rather tired.

"NO!" Zoro growled and sighed.

"Usually reptiles or birds hatch from eggs, Is it a bird?" asked Usopp.

"If it's a bird, then I can eat it!"

"No it's not a bird and it's not a reptile, it's… uhh a human," Zoro answered looking inside his cupped hand.

"A human?" Robin asked, frowning and making her way over to Zoro.

"See I told you! He has gone nuts!" Nami said, hands on hips and shaking her head.

"Humans come from eggs?" Luffy asked her, only to get smacked in the head. "Sorry."

"No look," Zoro said, gently opening his hand and removing his bandana from the little cook, showing the crew just what he meant. The little cook was holding tightly onto Zoro's index finger, looking wide eyed at the large people around him and scared.

The whole room went silent.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is the first chapter. Depending on the reviews I may update this each week or every few days. I might try and squeeze it in my already full schedule. It is going to be a short story I really don't think it's going to be longer then 5-8 chapters. I might even be able to finish it in three. I don't know yet. It really is just a story I have had in mind and want to get it out before I lose all time to do it. **

**I do know however, that I have the ending planed out, and some of the middle. If it go's the way I plan then it might only be 5 chapters long and longer if I add something, shorter if it doesn't go well. I guess we'll just have to see. **

**Thank you all, and please review! ~ Happy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

August/Romance/humor/hurt and comfort

Rated M to be safe

**A.N: It's about the same length as the last one, maybe a bit longer. **

**A/N2: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Please keep them comming. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the last. I really slipped this one in to give the little cook a name and other things that if I say it will give the chapter away. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter two_

_Mini Cook_

~**X**~

Everyone sat at the table staring at the little cook; who sat comfortably in Zoro's bandana in front of Zoro. He looked at everyone seeming confused and a little scared. He had no idea what was going on or why the big orange lady was yelling at the gentle green man. It was all too weird.

"Zoro you were with Sanji when he got the, the egg what had happened?" Nami said, rubbing her forehead. It was far too late at night and early in the morning to be up with these morons.

"I had my hands full of groceries because you made me go with the love-cook idiot, so I don't fully know what had happened. I just know that Sanji helped this really old lady with something, I think he gave her a bit of food, and in return she gave him the parcel he was wearing on his neck. That's all I know! That and the lady had said to take care of it," he explained.

"What happened after that?" Nami asked.

"We got back to the ship and those pirates attacked," he said, and everyone got quite for the moment.

"So, Sanji-kun helped an elder woman and she gave him an egg which hatched into a mini Sanji?" she said, mulling it over in her head.

"Seems so," Zoro said, arms folded over his chest.

"Let's name him!" Luffy said with a grin. "He needs a name!"

"Not now Luffy! We need to figure out what he is first!" Nami shouted. She then turned to Robin. "Do you have any idea what he is?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I can only assume he is a mini person. I haven't yet read any of the history books that I purchased. I will however begin reading them right away," she said with a smile. She then turned to Zoro. "Swordsman-san you should take care of him for now, and get him something to wear if you can. Also if someone can get me the egg shell that will be wonderful," she said and sipped at her cup of coffee.

"Thank you Robin," Nami said and sighed. She then looked at the little Sanji who was watching everything with wide eyes. He was like looking at everything like a child would eyes full of incense.

Zoro would frown and picks up the little guy gently into the palm of his hand. "I don't think we can get cloths small enough to fit him. You girls know how to sew or something?"

"I do!" Usopp said with a wide grin. "I once had to sew a hundred royal garments for a king. He was so impressed—"

"Yeah, yeah then make something for the little Cook," Zoro said with a sigh.

"Right, but can I do it later? I'm kind of tired still," Usopp said, yawning widely.

"I'll even make a super cool bed for the little guy to!" Franky piped in, grinning.

"Let's Name him!" Luffy shouted. "I think he should be mini Luffy!"

"Are you stupid? Maybe he already has a name," said Usopp. "Besides I think little nose sounds better!"

"Shut up!" Nami shouted punching them both in the heads and sighed. "We will think of a name later!" she said, she was officially annoyed with the whole ordeal. What were they going to do with a mini Sanji?

"Here Robin I got the shells!" Chopper said hurrying over to the historian.

Robin smiled and she took the broken shell pieces into her hand softly. "Thank you Doctor," she said looking them over, carefully. "It looks like it was a pretty egg," she mused.

Zoro snorted. "More like it resembled the cook's pretty brow," he said and looked down at the little Sanji in the palm of his hand. Said blond was looking back up at him with a cute smile. Zoro blinked and poked the blond gently with a pinky. "Do you have a name?"

Little Sanji tilted his head to the side as if he didn't understand but then smiled and held onto Zoro's thumb. "Taku!" he squeaked out.

Zoro blinked when the little guy spoke and he looked down at the innocent face, it reminded him of chopper at times, then when he heard the name, he laughed. It was perfect. "There he has a name, and it's Taku!" he said and chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Nami, looking at him as if he just lost it.

"Taku is a word or a phrase that mean's to cook. He is laughing at the irony of it," Robin said, smiling. "Perhaps we should try and get some more sleep, and talk about this at a more decent time?"

"That, I believe is a very good idea," Nami said standing up. "Zoro, since you found little Taku you take care of him!" she said, grabbing her blanket and walked out.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he said, glaring after her. He sighed and looked down at the little cook and noted he was also falling asleep. "Franky drag Luffy to bed will ya?" he asked, stood up being careful with the little one in his hand.

"Sure thing! Come on long-nose!" Franky said hoisting their captain over his shoulder.

Chopper and Usopp followed the cyborg out of the galley. Zoro stayed back grabbing a bottle of sake, and uncorked it with his teeth; the whole time being easy with his movements. "Want to try some?" he asked the little cook with a grin.

"Do you think that is wide, Swordsman-san?" Robin said from where she was still sitting at the table.

Zoro looked at her with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Well seeing how small he is, I doubt he can tolerate any alcohol," she explained. She stood up from her seat and placed her coffee cup into the sink, still holding onto the eggshell pieces.

Zoro frowns. "Oh maybe, he also didn't eat yet," he mumbled looking at the sleeping cook in his hand. "Aha well," he said and took another gulp of his sake. "I suppose I can go on look out," he said and turned to leave. "Night."

"Good night Swordsman-san," Robin said, smiling at him and also left to go to bed for the next few hours.

~**X**~

It was chilly in the crow's nest; Franky had left the window open. Putting Taku down on the couch and he shut the window, locking it. "There," he said softly and turned to the small cook.

Taku was curled in a ball and wrapped in Zoro's bandana sleeping peacefully. Zoro smiled at the little guy and sat down by the window, and next to the little bundle. _Even though he looks like the shit-cook, he's pretty cute. _

Silence filled the room then, and Zoro stared out the window. It was a peaceful night and he was enjoying every bit of it. His nerves and the thoughts he had earlier vanished. Before he knew it he was falling asleep, cheek rested on his hand.

~**X**~

The following morning, Zoro woke up to the calls of breakfast. The bright sunlight loomed into the dark room of the crow's nest causing his tired eyes to squint. He rubbed them gently and stretched, as he yawned. "Morning all ready?" he asked no one in particular.

He stood to his feet and rubbed at the side of his head and made his way for the door when he heard a small squeak. Blinking in confusion he looked around. "A mouse?" he questioned, and grinned. He took one of his swords and unsheathed it, hoping to cut something up.

Then his eyes fell onto the small bundle that was lying on the couch. His bandana with a little blond head sticking out of it, with blue eyes looking straight at him, scared.

"Ah, I forgot," he mumbled and placed his sword away. He made his way over to the little cook and gently scooped him up into his hand, he smiled. "Hey little guy, sorry about that."

Taku blinked, but seemed to understand and smiled in return, holding onto his thumb as if giving him a hug.

This made Zoro chuckle and being careful made his way down the stairs and to the galley. _I wonder who is cooking today, and I hope it's not Nami again, _he thought to himself. "Good Morning," he said on stepping inside.

"Morning Zoro!" Chopper said waving at him. "Oh, and Taku too!" he giggled.

"Hey Chopper, smells decent in here, who cooked?" he asked as he gently sat the little cook down on the table and went to the cupboard, grabbing himself a glass.

"I believe it was Franky," said Robin as she sipped her coffee.

Zoro nodded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He then grabbed a very small lid and began to cut it with his sword, carving it into a small cup. "Ah, that should work I hope," he said and poured a drop of orange juice inside it; once finished, he place it in front of Taku with a smile. "Well a little big, but it should work for you."

Taku blinked looking at the homemade glass and poked it gently. Smiling, he took it into his hands and took a gulp. He looked at it, then at Zoro and beamed at the larger man, happy to have something of his own.

The smile the little cook gave reminded Zoro of Sanji's and his own smile faded away and he coughed lightly, stepping out of the room. He felt as if something was squeezing at his gut and the feeling was confusing.

_I need to train; _he thought to himself and made his way over to his larger weights.

Taku had watched Zoro walk out with wide carious eyes, head tilting sideways. Looking at the others in the room, Taku decided he rather be with the gentle green man. Standing to his feet, and while holding onto the bandana he slid of the table, using the black cloth to help him like a parish-shoot. Gathering it back up and placing it back around his waist, he ran for the open door, only to get scooped up by a different pair of hands. He squeaked and held onto the fingers; blue eyes looking to see who it was that captured him.

"Hey Taku, shouldn't jump off tables like that!" Usopp said with a wide grin. "I'm Usopp if, you weren't already told about me. I just finished making you some neat cloths!" the long-nose said, carrying the little Cook over to the table and sat him down.

Taku pouted some and looked at the door with earnest. He didn't to be with this long-nose guy. He wanted to be with the gentle green one. He looked up at Usopp with a bit of a glare for stopping him, until he seen the little clothing he was holding, he blinked.

Usopp grinned as he healed up a pair of black overalls, and a navy blue shirt with the words: Little Cook on it. "See, they didn't take too long to make, not with my awesome sewing skills!" he said, thumb pointing at his chest and grinning.

Little Taku just looked at him as if he were nuts, but took the little cloths into hands not sure what to do with them.

"You may need to help him to dress there, long-nose-kun," Robin said from where she was sitting, having watched the whole display.

Usopp looked over at her and then at the little Sanji and he nodded. "Oh right!" he said and chuckled. "Let's get you dressed then."

~**X**~

Later little Sanji had finally managed to get away from the long-nose guy and found the gentle green one. Zoro was napping on the deck, lying flat on his back and snoring. The little cook quickly ran to him as fast as his little legs could carry him; which was pretty fast.

He climbed onto Zoro's chest and over to his neck and looked at him blinking some. He was still holding onto the green bandana. He stayed quiet and sort of just watched Zoro as he slept.

Zoro would yawn and open his eyes and sat up, unaware of the little cook who was sitting on his shoulder, until he tumbled down to his lap. He blinked, and looked down at the little guy and smiled. "Sorry buddy," he said softly and picked him up, bandana included.

He took a look of the new cloths on him and nodded his approval. "Looks good," he said and gave him a smile.

Taku smiled back and hugged onto Zoro's finger. He was happy to be back with the gentle green one again. For some reason he only felt safe around him.

**To Be Continued…. **


	3. Chapter 3

August/Romance/humor/hurt and comfort

Rated M to be safe

**A/N:** **I am beaming at all the reviews! Thanks so much, they make my day! The more the reviews, the faster the next chapter comes! : )**

**A/N: This story might just be a little longer then planed, still unsure, as long as it continues to flow the way it is. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

The Sleeping Cook and the Egg

_Chapter Three_

Part two- Anger

~**X**~

Taku looked at the little plate of food in front of him with a carious stare. He looked up at Zoro and watched as the greenhead ate his breakfast in silence. The little blond then looked back at his own food, and carefully slid the small piece of bacon in his mouth.

He chewed and his eyes lit up and quickly he began to eat more bacon. He thought it was the best thing he ever tasted, ignoring the fact that it was the only food he ever tried before. He made it known that he liked it with a little squeak as he ate more.

Zoro glanced down at the little cook and smiled. "Well at least someone likes it," he chuckled and handed Sanji another little fill of orange juice in the cup he had made earlier. "Slow down, you don't want to choke."

Sanji looked up at him, and nodded as if understanding and continued with his meal at a slower pace.

Zoro chuckles at the little one and sighs softly. He really did look like Sanji; just maybe a bit cuter is all. _Cuter? _Zoro shook his head and took a large gulp of his sake. _I'm going a bit crazy. _

~**X**~

Zoro wasn't sure what he was doing when he went to visit Sanji again. Little Taku was nestled in his hermaki fast asleep. He was careful with his movements so not to disturb him.

It was now clear that the little cook was attached to him. Robin had said he was like his "mother hen" whatever that meant. She had also said that she may know what the little cook is, as soon as she finishes the book, and for the crew to join her after lunch.

For now though, Zoro wanted some peace and quiet and somehow wound up in Sanji's room. Now that the room was light, he could see him better and there was no way to deny, that what happened to the cook, really happened.

"Stupid Cook," he mumbled. He sat back and looked away from Sanji, looking up at the ceiling. _How did he manage to get himself into this type of trouble? He is supposed to be one of the top fighters, what did he do? _

Zoro sighed with frustration. He was getting angry just thinking about it all. _The cook should have known better. He should have been paying attention. I bet he was watching those girls as he was fighting, or maybe a woman was the one who attacked. _

_If that is the case, then it's his own damn fault he is the way he is. He needs to get over that stupid obsession of woman and be more of a man. _"You can't have any weaknesses on a pirate ship," he said to the sleeping cook.

The more he thought about the situation the more angry he got. He knew it sounded bizarre but for some reason he was beginning to believe that this was Sanji's fault and the angrier he got.

Without even realizing he had slammed his fist onto the in-table causing a loud bang. This had startled Taku and the little cook popped his head out of Zoro's hermaki. He blinked and looked up at the greenhead.

When Zoro felt the movement against his lower belly he looked down and frowned. "Ah, Sorry Taku," he mumbled to the little blonde.

Taku just looked at him a bit confused and wiggled his way out of Zoro's hermaki only to fall out and land on the bigger man's lap. He squeaked and stood up on the squishy surface.

Zoro smiled at him, but his smile faded as he looked at Sanji's sleeping form. His brows narrowed and he scooped up Taku into his hand gently and stood to his feet. "Come on Taku, there is no reason to be in here," he said and carried the little guy out of the room.

Little Taku held onto Zoro's thumb as he was carried away, peeking over to try and get a look at the person in the bed, but it was no use, Zoro was too fast of a walker.

"How about we go to the lookout for a while? I can train and you can watch for other ships," said Zoro, grinning at the little guy.

Taku looked at him confused, but then gave Zoro a big smile and nodded happily. He didn't understand much, but he didn't care as long as he was with the gentle green man.

~**X**~

Taku was sitting on the little windowsill in the crow's-nest eyes wide as he looked out at the sea. He couldn't see too much, but when Zoro asked him to do it, he agreed in a heartbeat. He wanted to make the gentle green man proud.

He also wanted to stay out of the way while Zoro lift his weights. They looked scary and heavy and the last thing he wanted to do was get crushed by one of those. He had to wonder how Zoro could even lift one, as some of those weights were bigger than him.

Taku continued to watch the swordsman as he sat on the windowsill he had forgotten all about the ocean for now. He jumped when he seen the large weight fall to the ground as Zoro dropped it, and the larger man whipped sweat from his face, using a towel. "Taku?" he said, his name really the only thing he knew how to say right now.

Zoro blinked and looked over at the little cook and smiled. "Did I scare you?" he asked and chuckled. He scooped the little cook up and placed him on his lap as he sat down. "See any ships?"

Taku shook his head, though he didn't even know what a ship was, either way, all he seen water.

Zoro nodded and took a look out the window, seeing clear, blue water stretching out as far as the eye could see, until he also noted some fog coming in from the distance. His eyes narrowed and he clicked on the communicator. "Oi, Nami some fog is coming in," his voice rang out.

Taku had climbed onto Zoro's shoulder to peek out too and blinked seeing the odd thickness that was approaching.

Nami would step out of the galley and made her way over to the edge of the ship to take a better look. She took a look at her log, and then back to the distance. "Franky turn the ship lights on, we are going to have to steer through it," she ordered, but she had a bad feeling about it, something didn't seem right about that fog.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

August/Romance/humor/hurt and comfort

Rated M to be safe

**A/N:** **I am beaming at all the reviews! Thanks so much, they make my day! The more the reviews, the faster the next chapter comes! : )**

**A/N: This story might just be a little longer then planed, still unsure, as long as it continues to flow the way it is. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter Four_

_The Death fog_

_**X**_

Everyone was all gathered in the galley, listing to Nami and Robin. No one liking what they were hearing, all but, Luffy, who didn't understand it.

"Listen everyone, this isn't any ordinary fog. It's much more dangerous," Nami started. "It's like Robin said it's the 'Death fog.'"

"What is so dangerous about it?" asked Zoro, taking a large gulp of his sake while Taku sat on his shoulder listing and watching everyone.

"It's thicker than normal fog, and can last a month," said Robin. "It travels around the grand line in all sorts of areas, and the log post isn't as accurate once we enter it."

"Eh? So can't we go around it?" asked Usopp. "I don't think I can go through Death fog, as I am allergic!"

"Why don't we use the cola burst?" asked Franky

Nami shook her head. "We don't know how far the fog travels or how wide it is. We can try and go around it to avoid it, but it will set us off course and the log, even though we are not on an island, could reset itself to the island we just came from."

At this point Usopp and Franky sank in their seats pouting.

"It is said that many lives were lost traveling through the fog, from ship wrecks and sea-king attacks," Robin said with a smile. "It's rare for pirates and marines to even get through it."

Usopp and Chopper screeched in horror at the same time. "Ah! Robin, why did you have to tell me that?" Usopp cried.

"So this fog… It's a mystery fog?" asked Luffy. "And it can be bad?"

Nami nodded. "Right Luffy, it can put us all in danger, so it might be best if we turn around and head for a new island!" she said quickly, hoping the rubber man would agree.

Sadly for Nami however, Luffy's eyes were sparkling. "Sounds like a fun adventure! KEEP GOING STRIGHT FORWARD!" he ordered, and the crew knew they were doomed.

Luffy ignored the cries of no, and the pleads to turn around from both Nami and Usopp, and he ran out of the galley with sparkling eyes, staring off at the fog which was only 30 minutes away.

Nami and Usopp sulked in a corner with their heads lowered and a dark cloud hovering over their heads. "We're doomed," they said together.

Taku blinked in confusion and looked over at Zoro who just continued to sit there and drink like it was no big deal. Robin just smiled and shrugged and continued to enjoy her coffee, while Franky and Chopper returned to their own things as well.

"Taku?" the little cook said, and poked at Zoro's cheek.

Zoro glanced at him. "Ah, don't worry it gets like this now and then, you'll get use to it," he said with a smile.

Taku blinked but nodded and sat back down comfortably onto Zoro's shoulder. He thought if Zoro seemed to be fine with everything then so was he.

~**X**~

The all stood out on deck when they began to enter the fog. Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head with his eyes wide and sparkles in his eyes, becoming more and more excited.

Nami had a serious look on her face as they approached, a trail of sweat running down the side of her forehead as she watched. She knew this wasn't going to be easy to navigate through, but she was going to get her crew through this. Though part of her wished her captain would have picked a different route, but that was a hopeless cause.

Usopp was quivering, scared out of his mind pleading to everyone to stop, and to turn around. He was also shouting lies about having a bad allergic reaction to the fog, and the only one believing him was Chopper.

Robin was completely fine as she sat in a beach chair reading, a small smile on her face. Franky also was fine with it as he continued to do some repairs.

Zoro was sleeping, sitting on the deck, back against the mast oblivious to everything around him, while Taku sat on Robin's head, watching the fog with wide eyes. It was odd that he wasn't with Zoro, but he couldn't see what was going on, and everyone else was scaring him.

Robin didn't mind that he was sitting on her head, and really he was so light she hardly knew he was there, if only it weren't for his little movements now and then. Other than that He didn't bother her.

"All right," Nami said gathering the crew's attention. "It's going to be dark in this fog, Franky I'll need you to turn on the light generator, please."

Franky gave her thumbs up. "I'm on it!" he said and ran to the engine room.

"Usopp, I want you to grab our digging helmets. We are going to need to see one another when we enter this fog. Otherwise one of us might kill the other by accident," Nami said, eyes going back to the 'Death fog' with concentration.

Usopp saluted and rushed to grab their helmets with the flashlights on them for the crew.

"Luffy, come off that and come down here," Nami shouted, not wanting the captain to fall off because he was too stupid. "Oh, and someone stick to Zoro at all times, he gets lost as it is, no reason for a fog to make things worse."

"Oi," Zoro glared at her, having woken up when he heard her shout orders.

Luffy laughed and jumped down from the Sunny's head and grinned. "Yosh, this is exciting!" he said, smile wide and holding his hat on his head.

"I got the hats Nami!" Usopp said, already wearing his, the flash light on and shining brightly. He began to place them on everyone's head one by one, even Franky's when the older man came back from the engine room.

Taku blinked as he seen the large hat come down and cover him, and he squeaked, crawling about on Robin's head not sure what was going on. Robin blinked, removing her hat and gently taking the little cook into her hand with a smile.

Taku looked up at her with large eyes, confused at what just happened, but relaxed and glad he wasn't covered anymore.

It was at that point a dark cool shadow began to cover the deck and soon the whole ship as they entered the thick fog; the crew all watching and staying close to one another as they did.

"This is so cool!" Luffy said, laughing the entire time.

Zoro just stood there now, arms folded over his chest as he looked around him. The fog was so thick it was like they had entered a gray cloud, but cool instead of wet. Even he couldn't shake of the eerie feeling he had as they did. It was like something was in there, waiting for them.

~**X**~

It was lunch time and the crew decided to eat on deck, close to one another and so Nami could keep watch on things. As things were said, it wasn't easy to navigate through, and now and then the log post would twitch and move. It was making her nervous, but of course, their captain didn't seem to care as much as he should.

Usopp had made lunch for everyone, sandwiches and canned chicken noodle soup. Something Sanji never had in the kitchen, but being in his current state and not many of them so good at cooking, there was no choice but to get some condense food.

Taku was enjoying it, as he sat on the table with his own little bowel of food for him. Both Usopp and Franky have been making little things for their new Nakama and were having fun as they did it. It wasn't often Franky got to install a mini toilet and Usopp enjoyed sewing cloths for odd reasons.

The little cook was slurping up mini noodles, and numming on a small sandwich. To the crew it wasn't much at all. Just a corner of bread, meats and cheese and one noodle cut up in a few pieces with some of the broth and a piece of chicken. To Taku it was a nice sized meal and he loved it.

"About Taku," Robin started, looking at the others. "I believe I may know what he is."

Everyone looked at her now, all but Luffy who continued to eat.

"Oh? What is that Robin?" asked Nami.

"I believe our little friend is a type of ferry," the older woman said simply.

"Ooh neat! What type Robin?" asked Usopp.

"I believe he is a dragon Ferry. One who can take human forums, which is why he hatched from an egg. Dragon ferry's often take a resemblance and pacific personaitly traits of the one who took care of them. When they get a little older they may sprout wings, and can even forum into little dragons. Taku however is just a baby."

"Wait, I see that he looks like Sanji-kun but how? Didn't he only have him for a few hours?" Nami asked, looking at Robin with a frown. "Shouldn't he look more like the lady that gave it to him?"

Robin shook her head. "Not necessary. What I can predict, is that little-cook here has been abandoned from his mother, leaving the small egg to grow on its own. I think the woman found him only moments before meeting with Cook-San, not to mention he had the egg with him the whole time…," she cut off and everyone stayed silent for a moment.

Zoro coughed. "So, what you are saying is that the egg was on its last week to hatch anyway, and because the Cook had him he took his form?"

Robin nods. "Which is a good thing for our little friend, it's hard to say what would have happened to him otherwise."

"So he saved one life and nearly losses his own," Zoro snorted. "Typical."

Taku looked up at him with a frown and made a small squeak noise. Zoro looked at him and smiled, rubbing his head with his pinky.

"Don't worry no one is mad," he said, his tone gentle.

Taku smiled and grabbed his pinky hugging it, giving the greenhead a cute smile.

Robin and Nami looked at one another knowingly and shared a small chuckle.

"Hmm I think I want to give Taku a check-up later if I can!" Chopper said looking at Zoro.

"I suppose that's a good idea. Don't even know if he is healthy and what to feed him, huh?" Zoro said, letting Taku climb to his shoulder again.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I will do that yet though, with him being so small."

"Don't sweat it little man, I'll help you with that! Long-nose and I have been working on some medical supplies for him that should come in handy," Franky said with a wide grin.

Chopper's eyes sparkled. "Thank you!"

Luffy blinked. "You can do that?"

Franky nodded. "Sure, it's not a hard thing to do."

"Yeah, with my goggles and Franky's tools it's easy!" said Usopp.

Soon the group started to get into a noisy conversation about doctor supplies, and other possible things to make for their new friend. Zoro sat and listened for a moment, but then he decided to get up and train. Turning on his helmet and making sure Taku was holding on, he walked out of the galley and onto the foggy deck.

He took a look around and frowned. The fog was spooky, and dark, much darker than normal fog. "It's almost scary," he said and carefully made his way over to the crow's nest, glad for the light-hats they all had. "Taku, Okay?"

Taku was holding onto one of Zoro's earrings, looking around the spooky place. He was scared and if Zoro wasn't there he probably would be freaking out. "Taku…."

"It'll be okay," Zoro said with a smile, and slowly began to climb up the latter and into the round room. He turned on the light as soon as he got inside and grinned, glad that this ship had a generator to have lights in some of the rooms.

Taku took Zoro's word for it, and when the light came on he smiled and slid down Zoro's arm and hoped over to the couch sitting on a small pillow that was there.

Zoro smiled at him and took off his bandana and gently wrapped it around him. "It might get cold," he said and then turned to his weights and began to train.

Taku watched him for a good while, but soon the little-cook fell asleep, curled around Zoro's bandana and on the small pillow with a happy smile on his face.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>AN:Tto Fishy-Nico-Fangirl: There might be some sexual themes in this later on in the fic, but it's mainly rated M for other reasons :) _


	5. Chapter 5

August/Romance/humor/hurt and comfort

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took some time to get out. However I had school finals coming out AND I wanted to update "Capture Me Forever" Anyway here is the chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter Five_

_The mission_

_**X**_

Two days passed since they entered the 'death fog' and not much has happened. Everyone was keeping a good eye out, watching for signs for other ships, or sea kings. Even Luffy was keeping an extra look out, but he was watching and waiting for something to happen, unlike the others who didn't want any danger.

"It's too risky you moron. We can hardly see our hands let alone something to fight!" Nami shouted, punching Luffy in the head. "If we see something that can be dangerous we are going to avoid it at all cost, you hear me?"

"Yes Nami," Luffy said, pouting and rubbing his sore head.

"Not to mention if there was a fight we can easily loose our little-cook," said Robin from where she was enjoying her coffee.

"Thank you Robin, that is a very good point," Nami said and she gave the older woman a bright smile.

"Awh I betcha Taku is strong though!" Luffy said with a wide smile. "He is only four inches tall and he can hold up a spoon with no problem!" Luffy said his smile back on his face.

Nami glared at him, but before she could say something Robin spoke before her.

"I believe that is because our little friend is determined to help out at any way he could. Swordsman-san was doing the dishes and he was trying to help. I assure you he struggled holding up that spoon and failed at washing it," she said softly. "It might be best if we keep him out of danger the best we can, you also need to remember he is only a baby."

Luffy laughed. "I remember that! He splashed right into the sink and almost fell down the drain!"

"That's not funny!" Nami shouted and punched Luffy right in the head, knocking him to the ground. "Idiot."

Zoro blinked an eye open from where he was sitting on the deck, half listing to their conversation and half not. "Eh he is fine," he mumbled and rubbed at his eyes.

"And you need to be more careful with him!" Nami said, giving Zoro a good punch on the head. "He isn't a doll!"

"Ouch! Oi, woman! I take care of him!" he argues and rubbed at his sore head.

Take popped his head out from Zoro's hermaki just then, yawning and looking tired. He looked up at Zoro then over to Nami wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Yeah barely! He almost fell overbroad yesterday because you just had to have a fight with Luffy while he was in your stupid green band," Nami argued.

Taku's eyes widened as the scary orange woman started to yell and he ducked back under Zoro's hermaki with a squeak.

"Shut up your ugly face is scarring him! That was an accident; I caught him in time," he argued back, glaring at the navigator.

Nami shook her head in frustration and decided that arguing with him was giving her a headache. "Fine! Have it your way!" she said and stormed off.

Zoro smirked and peeked down at Taku. "It's okay she is gone now."

Taku just looked up at him and smiled, allowing Zoro to pick him up from the hermaki and into his hand.

Zoro smiled back at him and gently placed him on his shoulder. When he felt the little blond hanging on he got up and switched on his hat light and carefully made his way to the crow's nest. "Let's go and train," he said, climbing the ladder.

Taku had seemingly agreed as he held happily on to Zoro's neck, smiling the whole time.

~**X**~

One of Chopper's favorite sound was the beeping noise on the heart monitor. His least favorite noise was when it was a steady rhythm. That noise scared him when he heard it from Sanji's room and Usopp's shrieks for Chopper to see what was wrong.

Sweat dripped from Chopper's forehead as he checked to see what was wrong with Sanji, and why his heart had suddenly stopped. "Move out of the way!" he shouted, grabbing the little white paddles and pressing them to Sanji's bare chest.

Nami, Usopp and Franky all waited by the back wall, holding onto one another as they watched Chopper work; listing to the scary sound of the deadly beep from the monitor and silently praying for it to stop.

Luffy and Robin entered the room then, worry written on their faces. Zoro was the last to enter with Taku tucked in his hermaki.

The swordsman watched as Sanji's chest jerked when he was shocked again and he held his breath. He didn't like seeing this, and that noise had to go away.

"Come on Sanji!" Chopper yelled, rubbing the paddles together again and then pressed them against Sanji's chest. Another jerk and then, the beeping continued.

**Beep Beep Beep. **

Everyone sighed with relief as they heard it, and Chopper rubbed his forehead. "He's stable. Can everyone leave while I check him over? I want to see what caused his heart to stop."

There were nods and soft mumbles of "okay" as the crew exited the room. Taku's head sticking out of Zoro's hermaki wondering what was going on, and who that person was lying on the bed. Sadly for the little cook, he didn't get the chance to see.

It wasn't the first time Taku didn't get the chance to see who it was laying on the bed, but the second. The little cook was confused, and wondered why everyone seemed so sad when in the room. He looked up at Zoro for the answer but the greenhead wasn't even paying attention. In truth he looked very sad.

Taku frowned and looked up at him with concern. Why was Zoro so sad? "Taku?" he said with a soft squeak.

Zoro blinked and glanced down at the little cook with a frown. "It'll be okay Taku. Come on it's our turn to try and make dinner," he said with a frown. "It'll be fine," he repeated and entered the galley.

Taku gave him a smile but he wasn't so sure if the swordsman's words were true or not. Would things really be okay? Taku decided right then and there that he had to find out who this person was laying in the bed, and what he meant to his new friends. He wanted to help Zoro.

~**X**~

Cooking appeared to be easy with Taku's help, Zoro thought. The little cook would pinch or kick at his hand when he did something wrong, and then the best that he could, would show him how to do it, or what to add into what.

In the end, the food turned out pretty good. Not as good as Sanji's and Zoro knew that it was his fault for being a bit clumsy. Not to mention with the fog it wasn't easy to see. The fog in itself was becoming frustrating.

They have been in the fog for only a couple of days and it was already annoying. Though there was nothing they could do about it. They were stuck in this dark, death fog or whatever its name was, until they reached an island or when it ended. It also didn't help that they were low on supplies. _I hope Luffy and the others catch some fish, we are running low on meat, _Zoro thought to himself as he made his way out to the deck.

He was a bit surprised that everything had gotten a bit darker out there, and noted it must be almost night time. When it was dark, that was when everyone had no choice but to go to bed, or stay on watch, because it was impossible to see, even with their light helmets on. If anything Zoro thought it was annoying.

"Well I might as well get a bit of training in before bed," he said and made his way over to his weights.

Taku thought this was the perfect time to investigate the room with the sleeping person. He carefully stood up on the swordsman's shoulder and jumped off. He landed on his butt and blinked. He recovered quickly enough and began to run to the room where the sleeping cook lay.

Luckily for Taku he didn't have as much trouble in the dark as the others did.

It wasn't until Zoro finished his training did he realize Taku was missing. "Shit," he cursed and got to his hands and knees. His head light shining on the floor and lightning his way around. "What the fuck where did he go?" he cursed.

"Ouch!" Zoro yelped when he bumped into the mast. "This isn't easy…."

~**X**~

It wasn't hard for Taku to get into the room. Someone had left it open a crack. The hard part was getting onto the bed. He had climbed onto the blanket and pulled himself up. Once he was onto the mattress he fell onto his back, breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

He sighed, and stood back up and climbed over the large body and onto Sanji's chest. He blinked, looking at the sleeping bond that was attached to an odd machine and wires. It was scary looking and frightened Taku some.

Whoever this person was was very ill and now he could see why his new friends seemed sad. Whoever this person was must be important to them, and really important to Zoro.

Taku sat there on the chest of the cook for a while. In truth he couldn't get down, it was too high. He also felt comfortable there, and soon found himself snuggled in the blanket falling asleep. So comfortable in fact he didn't even feel the hand that stroked his little head and scooped him up.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

August/Romance/humor/hurt and comfort

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support for the past few chapters! Thank you everyone! **

**A/N: I was trying to get this out last night but I went over it once more and tweeked it a bit. I wanted to make it more anime feel to it I supose and I put a small bit of humur in the middle. Hope you all enjoy, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter six_

_Part 3- The anger melts away:_

_Barraging_

Taku jumped from surprise at the sudden attention, and was even more surprised when the door creaked open; the hand that had petted him was now gone.

"Taku?" Zoro's gruff voice seemed to echo in the dark, sad room. The swordsman carefully made his way over to the bed, his flash light shining on the small cook. He sighed with relief. "There you are," he smiled.

Taku looked up at him with a big smile and reached for the swordsman, happy when he was scooped up into the familiar hand.

Zoro smiled at the little cook and carefully sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Are you worried about him too?" he asked, and chuckled. It was bitter, and no humor was attended. "I just don't know Taku, I just don't know how this shitty-cook managed to get himself like this," he said, gently settling Taku back on the bed.

He ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows to his knees. He felt so angry at the larger blond laying there, frail, and broken. It was a scary thing to look at, and Zoro didn't like it. He wasn't even sure why he continued to go and see Sanji. It was like he had to, wanted to but didn't.

He was angry with the cook, for being in this state. He was angry with himself for letting this happen. _I am second in command, when Luffy can't protect us, it's my job to do it for him, and I failed. _Zoro thought to himself. He ran his hands over his face and groaned.

"Why are you such an idiot?" he said, looking at Sanji's slump form. "Why did you have to go and get yourself…, like this, why?" he asked, his voice choked.

Taku watched him with wide eyes, and then looked at the sleeping person on the bed. He was starting to understand what was going on. Zoro was sad because the big blond was sick. "Taku?" he said, looking up at the swordsman wordily.

Zoro looked at Taku, smiled and patted his head gently. "It's okay Taku," he said, but his voice shook. He coughed and looked at Sanji again; his eyes sad. He lowered his head to the bed. His hands folded together in front of his head. "I should have done something. I should have been there, had his back…," he took a deep breath, the blanket becoming slightly damp.

"Please, father time or whoever controls it, let me go back and fix this….. Shit, let me take his place!" he cried, fist pounding on the bed, causing it to move and Taku to fall on his butt. Zoro didn't believe in god, but he hoped something in the grand line could help him.

Taku squeaked when he fell. He got back to his feet and padded over to Zoro and touched his head. "Taku?" he said, again his eyes concern.

Zoro didn't respond. He stayed quiet, sitting there with his head resting on the mattress. He felt so upset, angry, and scared all in one go. Zoro hadn't felt this way since Kuina died, and he hated it. He hated it so much.

"Shit," Zoro cursed when he felt the tears run down his cheek. He sat up and whipped them away, shaking his head. "Am I crying?" he asked himself, and then looked at Taku. He noted the worried look and sighed. "Sorry, I know I'm a mess."

"Taku," the little Cook squeaked and patted Zoro's hand lightly, giving him a big smile.

Zoro smiled back, feeling his anger ease away. He knew that was a good sign, but he still felt sad? _I'm sad? I suppose that does make since…. _He glanced at Sanji again and shook his head. It wasn't good for him to be here, he was getting worked up and needed to be strong, he needed to keep his mind in check in case of a battle. "Come on Taku, its bed time," he said, standing to his feet, and gently picking up the little cook.

Taku gladly held onto Zoro's hand when he was picked up. He took one more look of Sanji before nuzzling onto Zoro's thumb while they made their way to the men's bunk room.

Zoro was glad to be going to bed, he felt worn out and sleep sounded real good. He wasn't sure if he was going to get sleep, but he sure was going to try. He just wanted everything to go away, even if it was just for a few hours. "I wonder if Chopper can give me something to knock me out," he said softly to himself, and sighed as he entered the men's room for the night.

~**X**~

The following morning Taku was up and stuck on top of the bunk while Zoro was sleeping. He looked at the greenhead with a frown and crawled off his chest and to his legs. He looked around and the others were still sleeping, sadly enough. He sat down on Zoro's knees he pouted, not sure what to do.

He didn't want to sit there and wait for the others to wake up. He was bored, and wanted to see the sick blond again. Though he was unsure how to even get back to the room or if visiting him was even a good idea. It made Zoro so sad, and he didn't like to see him sad.

"Hey there little man!" said a booming voice from above.

Taku looked up and his eyes widened at the large blue man standing before him. He was the biggest one of the crew and Taku felt really small with him. He cringed when the large man picked him up, and he made out a squeak.

Franky smiled, cupping his hands together to keep Taku safe and carried him out from the men's bunk room. He carefully made his way upstairs to the Galley. "Hey everyone, I got him!" he shouted from his entrance.

"Good morning, Franky," Robin greeted; giving Franky a smile then took a sip of her coffee.

"Ow! Is it just you, Nico Robin?"

"I believe so, is there something you needed?"

Franky frowned and sat down across from her, gently setting Taku onto the table.

"Oh, so you managed to gather the small Cook?" she asked, looking down at the little blond. "Good morning, Taku."

Taku turned to Robin looking up at her with surprised eyes. He squeaked and ran over to her.

Robin chuckled and patted him gently on his head. "Your okay," she said softly, her attention, returning to the cyborg. "How did you manage to get him from Swordsman-san?"

Franky grinned. "He was sleeping so I just scooped him up, easy."

"I see, he will be worried when he wakes up and Taku is not with him," she said, taking another sip of her coffee and sharing a bit of her toast with the little Cook.

Taku happily took the bit of food and sat down, eating it.

"Eh, he will be fine. Anyway, why are you up so early?"

"Oh, it's my turn to make breakfast," she chuckles. "I guess I am lucky that Taku is up, he can be a big help."

Franky laughs. "Yeah, since you didn't do so well last time!"

A moment later Franky was sitting at the table with a large bump on his head, while Robin was preparing eggs with Taku.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," the cyborg mumbled.

~**X**~

Later that morning everyone was seated at the dinner table enjoying the breakfast Robin and Taku prepared. Everything seemed to be going normal, and smooth like any other morning.

Luffy was arguing with Nami, the Navigator yelling at her Captain for trying to steal her food. Chopper was yelling at Nami for hurting Luffy, Franky was laughing as so was Usopp, Zoro and Robin were eating quietly, and Taku was watching them all as he ate next to Zoro.

"You know…," Usopp started his mouth full of food. "This food is really good, Robin!"

Robin gave him a small smile. "Thank you, long-nose-kun but it was really Taku's help. You see, he kind of told me what to do, well the best he could without talking," she chuckled.

"Really?" Usopp and Chopper said together.

Usopp laughed. "Wow! I knew he looked like Sanji, but it looks like he can cook like him too, well if he was bigger of course. This is great! We won't have to worry about repl-" **SMASH!**

Time had seemed to stop then for everyone. Usopp was sent flying through the wall and onto to the deck. Zoro's hand stretched out, his fist in the place where Usopp's face once was only seconds ago.

"Don't ever let me hear those words from your mouth Usopp!" Zoro said in a low tone, eyes closed.

"Usopp!" Chopper yelled and ran over to the sharpshooter.

Usopp slowly sat up, blood dripping from his broken nose and a hand rested over his swollen cheek. "Z-Zoro I was only saying that…."

"I know what you were saying!" Zoro shouted, eyes opened and glaring hard at Usopp. Quickly he moved away from the table and over to the other man, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up toward his face.

"Zoro stop!" Chopper pleaded.

Zoro ignored him as he spoke to the shaking man in his grasp. "I _know _what you were saying, and I NEVER want to hear you mention that, EVER! You hear me? It isn't up to you, you are not the Captain!"

"Z-Zoro, I…." Usopp pleaded.

"Shut up!" the greenhead shouted.

Everyone in the galley was quite watching with tense stairs. Taku sitting on Robin's shoulder, watching from behind her hair, scared.

"I know what you were saying, Usopp and I don't want to hear it. He's our Nakama! We don't give up on them! Never, you hear me? Jus' because someone knows a thing or two about cooking, it doesn't mean you can just replace them. YOU CAN'T REPLACE HIM!"

Usopp's eyes widened as he stared up at Zoro.

"How can you think it? You of all people, he's saved your ass more than anyone can count, did you forget, DID YOU?"

Tears began to flow from Usopp's eyes as he began to remember some of the things Sanji has done for him in the past.

_Back in Alibasta Usopp sat next to eyelash on the ground in bandages with Chopper. They just met up with Sanji._

"_Here Usopp," the blond said, and tossed the sharpshooter his precious goggles. _

_A few months later Usopp watched as Sanji jumped in front of him and electrocuted from Enuel. _

"You're right! I am so sorry! I'm sorry Zoro, I shouldn't have said it or thought it, I'm sorry!" Usopp cried.

Zoro glared at him, but then his eyes softened. He dropped the other man to the floor and sighed, looking away from him. "I don't want to see anyone give up on him, he wouldn't on any of us."

Luffy closed his eyes and straightened his hat. "Your right Zoro and we won't. Everything will be okay."

Zoro nodded, but didn't make eye contact with everyone. "Right," he said and turned to Robin. He held out his hand. "You coming, Taku?"

Taku didn't hesitate and jumped from Robin's shoulder and right into Zoro's hand, grabbing hold of his thumb. "Taku."

Zoro gave him a small smile, though it held nothing to it, and carried the little Cook with him to the crow's nest. "I'll take watch….," he mumbled to the others, his shoulders sagging.

Everyone watched in silence unsure what to say or do; it was a depressing moment to witness for the Straw-hat crew. It was like they were falling apart yet once again, but this time one of their members may not come back.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support for the past few chapters! Thank you everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter Seven_

_An Island? _

**~X~**

Taku sat on top of Robin's head, looking down at the book she was reading. He was handed over to Robin when Luffy decided to jump overboard and Zoro had to go after him. Now every light on the ship was pointed to the dark water, so Zoro could see where he was going.

Usually Zoro just had to jump in grab the captain or one of the other hammers, and came right back. This time it was harder. Nami had the swordsman wrap a rope around his waist, Chopper, Franky and Usopp waited holding the line on the other side. With all the dark fog around them it was very troublesome for anyone to see, So Frankie had worked all the ships lighting power and angled them at the water where Luffy had jumped into.

Now everyone was waiting around for them, 10 minutes has passed. During this time Robin took Taku to the end of the ship and allowed him to sit on her head, while she read and waited. Taku was looking down at her book, looking at the odd picture that was there. It was of a pink looking flower. He figured Robin was learning of flowers. It was a much better picture then the monster from the other page.

Just then there was a large splash followed by a thump as Luffy's body hit the deck. "Luffy!" everyone shouted together. Nami ran over and punched him in the head.

"You idiot!"

Right after, Franky and Chopper pulled Zoro up. The swordsman was shivering and coughing up water. "Shit," he said, falling to his knees to gather his posture. "Tie that idiot to the boat!"

Robin closed her book and stood up, though when she did, Taku slipped and fell down her shirt. "Here some towels," she said, handing one to the half conscious half unconscious Luffy and another to Zoro.

"Thanks," Zoro said, whipping his face with it then wrapping it around his shoulders. "Next time Franky can get him. Where is Taku?"

"Sanji..., warm soup," Luffy cried out from where he was laying on the floor.

Nami gave him another punch to the head and walked away and into the galley. "Idiot."

"Where is Taku?" Zoro asked again, standing to his feat, looking at Robin.

Robin blinked and looked down. She gasped when a blond head popped out from her bra looking scared and a bit disoriented.

Usopp's and Franky's jaw dropped, Chopper screeched, and Zoro made a weird face that resembled gross and weird all together. None of the guys knew what to say or do seeing the little Cook sitting there between Robin's breasts.

"So lucky!" Usopp screeched.

"Nice," Franky said with thumbs up.

"Few, I am glad he didn't suffocate," said Chopper.

"Why did you put him in there?" asked Zoro.

Robin chuckled, and reached in to grab the little Cook. "I didn't. He slipped in when I stood up," she said, handing Taku over to Zoro.

Zoro again made a face but took the little cook in the palm of his hand and looked at him. "Maybe you need a bath…," he mumbled.

"Smell him Zoro," said Usopp.

"No, Zoro you should take a bath before you catch cold!" shouted chopper.

"Is he warm Zoro?" asked Franky.

Zoro ignored them all and shook his head. "Make sure the captain gets his soup, I'll bring Taku with me to a bath," he grunted and made his way up to the bath room.

"Taku is the luckiest person ever," Usopp said, watching them go with a sigh.

**~X~**

Once Zoro got the hot bath ready and was sitting in it, he had taken the little floating bathtub Usopp invented and allowed Taku to take a bath in that. To Zoro it was no bigger than a bowl, to Taku it was as big as the bath Zoro was sitting in. The difference was Taku's bathtub could float around.

Zoro smiled at Taku as he watched the little guy relax in his tub. When they first gave him a bath they had put him in a cup. Taku didn't like that very much, so Usopp made him the small tub with Franky's design. Ever since, Taku loved getting baths.

"You okay, Taku?" Zoro asked while he rinsed off his sudsy arms.

Taku looked up from the water where he was playing with a small duck-toy and smiled at Zoro giving a nod.

Zoro smiled, and he reached over, gently picking Taku out. "Come on, we need to get dressed," he said, handing him the small towel. It was then that the boat started to take as it hit something. Zoro tumbled and quickly cupped his hands together so he didn't drop Taku into the water. "What was that?" he wondered out loud.

Taku had squeaked when the boat tumbled about and he fell over in Zoro's hand, still clinging on the dry towel. He grabbed a hold of Zoro's thumb as soon as the larger man uncapped his hands. "Taku?"

"I don't know Taku, but let's get dressed and see what happened, okay?" Zoro said has read Taku's unspoken question. He rushed out of the water, grabbing his own towel and quickly got dressed. Once he was dressed he then helped Taku to get his own cloths on which were easy when the little cook wasn't wiggling around so much. Zoro got the impression that Taku liked to be naked rather than wearing cloths.

Once Zoro got Taku dressed he quickly made his way down the stairs and onto the main deck. Nami was standing at the helm, looking out with binoculars. She had her light-helmet on as bright as it could go, and Franky had set the deck lights so they were facing straight ahead. "What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"Nami thinks we hit an island!" Luffy shouted a wide grin on his face and fully recovered from his fall earlier.

"Really?" Zoro said, turning his attention from Luffy to Nami.

"That's what it looks like. I thought I heard someone's voice before. I hope they don't see that we are a pirate ship," she mumbled. "What do you see Usopp?" Nami called, looking up at the crow's nest.

"I see a large building!" he answered, calling back down to the navigator.

"Yes! Adventure!" Luffy shouted, stars in his eyes.

"Really?" asked Chopper.

"Calm down, we don't even know what kind of island this is," Zoro said, gently putting Taku into his hermaki and making his way to the end of the boat, looking out. He turned his light-helmet on brighter and looked on ahead, squinting so he could get a better look.

"Hello is everyone all right?" said a strange voice from straight ahead.

Zoro touched the hilt of his sword and went right into a defense stance. "Who's there?" he called out.

"I am the mayor of this island!" the voice called out.

"The mayor?" Zoro pondered and glanced at the others.

Nami stepped over and pushed Zoro out of the way. "Yes hello! We are fine, did we hit anyone?" she called back.

"Oh no no! Everything is fine on our end!" the mayor called back.

It was then a large light turned on a loomed over the Sunny, lighting it up and the fog around the deck disappeared. Everyone gasped and looked around. Sure enough though there was a fall island right in front of them, and they had landed right into the dock. A huge light house shinned over them from the right, next to another tall building that said "Mayor" over the front door.

"Ah that's better," said the mayor, a large smile shined over his plump face. "Welcome to Driftwood!"

"Driftwood?" everyone spoke together.

"Yes, you see our entire island is made of wood, and we drift around the death fog never escaping its clutches. It's been that way for hundredths of years," he said, his smile never disappearing and he laughed.

He was a friendly looking man, his belly round and a long white beard covered his face. His cheeks a rosy color and he had very kind blue eyes. He was no taller than 5'4 even shorter then Luffy but taller than Chopper. "Come, come and welcome to our island! Hoho, it's a pleasure."

Everyone looked at one another unsure what to say. They shrugged and began to gather their things. "Oh, who will stay and look after the ship?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami who usually answered these questions.

"I don't think anyone needs to. We are far into the fog, and this island seems friendly enough. Plus Chopper is checking Sanji now, so he'll be okay," She said and smiled at him.

Zoro grunted but nodded, pulling Taku out from his hermaki and letting him sit onto his shoulder. Once he knew Taku was safe he followed the others onto land.

The large lighthouse shifted again, moving off the ships that were docked at the island. As it did this the fog formed once more wrapping around the Thousand Sunny and covered it like a blanket. Everything around the large boat became dark and the tempter dropped two digress.

A creaking noise drift through the air, but due to no one being on the ship it was unheard by both human and reindeer ears. There was a little flash and an ominous glow appeared in thin air, floating near the wall. It stayed there for several moments before slowly disappearing. The creaking noise returned and disappeared with a soft click like the sound of a door closing. Once more a dead silence surrounded the Straw Hat ship. It was like something or someone was there, haunting the large ship unknown to the owners that lived there.

~X~

While the straw-hat crew wondered through the city, following the mayor Zoro had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not long after they left the 'Sunny' he felt they should have gone back or someone should have stayed. He didn't really know what the feeling was though thought it might be bad. His feelings were often bad ones and this one wasn't much different.

He also tried to tell Nami this, seeing as she was the one closest to him, but the Navigator wasn't listing. She continued to shush him and told him to bother someone else. This had Zoro frustrated and lingered in the back of the group. He walked with one arm resting his swords, and the other with his hand in his pocket. He couldn't shake the feeling off, but tried not to think about it.

Taku sat up on Zoro's shoulder, leaning into his strong neck. His blue eyes were scanning all over the place, watching the people as they passed by. These people were smaller then Zoro, but he could tell they were still bigger than him. He vaguely wondered if Zoro and everyone were giants and that the people on this island place were real sized, because then it would be less scary. So he thought anyway.

Sighing tiredly Taku leaned even more into Zoro's neck, nuzzling into the warm flesh. Zoro always made him feel safe, almost like a daddy or mommy figure. That's what he thought Zoro was; his parent. He just couldn't figure out wich one. Zoro himself never said. Though because he looked like the blond on the bed, Taku had to figure Zoro was his daddy, and the sleeping figure his mother. Yes, that's what he decided.

With this thought in mind, Taku seemed to relax. Though something seemed to have caught his attention for when he looked for the other crewmates, he noticed that they were gone, having disappeared in with the crowd. "Taku?" he said, at Zoro in question, lightly tugging on an earring.

"Hmmm?" Zoro mumbled, looking at his shoulder. "What is it?"

Taku blinked and pointed straight ahead of them as the swordsman continued to walk.

Zoro looked to where he was pointing and noticed that his nakama were no where around him like they were just a few moments ago He blinked and rubbed at the back of his head. "Looks like they got lost…," he said, and turned around and heading back in the direction of the ship. "Lets go and find them. I may have to save them all yet once again," Zoro said, his tone sounding troublesome.

Taku blinked, but the little cook had this odd feeling poking around in his gut. Though he knew, as long as he was with Zoro he was going to be okay.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support for the past few chapters! Thank you everyone! **

**A/N 3: Um also, Sanji's appearance is a bit different in this story then it is in the Real One Piece world. I don't want to do the weird eyebrow thing in this story. Only for the idea I am having, and for the fact I started it before anyone found out about Sanji's left eye. Haha. **

**A/N 3: I know I originally wanted this story to be five chapters or less, but it bloomed into something a little longer. I am sorry for the wait of chapters as well. However my time has been cut short with other stories, school and planning for a trip that I hope to be going to in two weeks. This story is almost complete though, I recon only a few more chapters and it will be. (How many I am not sure but I am going to guess 3-5? I hope. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter Eight_

_(part 4)_

_Depression sets in_

**~X~**

"Well Taku, looks like everyone is lost," Zoro said as he looked around for the group. He frowned and rubbed at the back of his head. "Should have known too; they always do this. Well, come on we better go wait for them on the ship."

Taku looked at Zoro a bit confused. Was that really what had happened? He was sure it was Zoro that walked away from the group, so weren't they the ones lost, and not the others? Then again, he wasn't sure, maybe the others mistook that old man for Zoro, and in so they were lost? "Taku?" he said, looking up at Zoro.

"It's okay Taku, we'll just go back to the ship and wait for them. They can handle themselves," Zoro said, and continued on his way.

Surprisingly it didn't take Zoro too long to find the ship. All he had to do was follow the fog. The fog only surrounded the docs it seemed. Something about the island itself kept it away. He didn't think too much on what it was, but Zoro felt a lot better once he got back to the Sunny. It took a bit of time to board the ship however, as he had to find the step latter to get on top.

Once he and Taku were on the ship, Zoro sighed, and sat down in the grass. "Made it," he said, rubbing his head. "I suppose a nap won't hurt," he said and looked at his little friend. "What do you think?"

Taku looked at Zoro with big eyes and a large smile. He was glad there was a light house nearby, giving the large dock some light. It helped with the ship's own lights and he could see pretty well. He turned and looked at the room where Sanji was laying and then back to Zoro. "Taku?"

Zoro blinked, looking up at the lonely door. He frowned and stood to his feet. "Yeah, maybe we should see if the cook is still there…, I mean that he wasn't kidnapped or anything," he said and made his way over. "You know with the others gone, this might be a good chance to visit in piece," he said in a soft whisper.

He crossed the deck in a good amount of time. Zoro opened the door slowly, the squeaky noise it made was almost creepy, and he could feel Taku cling to his neck. He closed the door behind him, and made his way over to the bed. He turned on the bedside lamp and sat down. He liked how the little lamp gave off a gentle glow. It wasn't to light or too dim. It seemed perfect for this tiny room.

He sighed and looked at the cook. He looked at the little heart monitor and relaxed, seeing it betting normally. That was a good sign, if it wasn't Zoro had no idea what to do. He also looked at the ivy, it was almost empty. He figured Chopper would change it as soon as he got back. For now, it was all right.

Looking at the cook again, Zoro had to admit that he looked a bit better. It was like he had color to his skin now and didn't look that deadly sick any more. He sighed, and looked away, gently picking up Taku from his shoulder and setting him on the bed. He smiled when he watched the mini Sanji curl up in part of the blanket and lay down for a nap. Zoro figured it was okay, it was probably the safest time to nap.

Seeing Taku fall asleep, Zoro leaned back and stared up at the dark ceiling. There was still a lot on his mind. Lately he couldn't stop thinking about the cook. Mainly because he couldn't stop believing that it was his fault. He had blamed himself, wishing he was stronger and could have prevented it. Though, it seemed that wasn't the case.

Then he also blamed the Cook. Why did he have to be such an idiot? That wasn't very fair though. Sanji didn't know what was about to happen when it did. Far as he knew he could have been saving one of the other's lives. He sighed and rubbed his head. It was all getting more compacted. Why did the whole thing make him mad in the first place? If he had to be mad at someone, it should have been the other pirate that did this, not Sanji or himself. It wasn't their fault. Not to mention it was their line of business.

Sure they were all strong but when it came down to it, He and Sanji were human, they were made of flesh and blood. It wasn't like there was anything he could do to change that either. It sucked, but that was life. He himself should know that. The last few weeks, days even, he was just acting like an idiot.

If Sanji were awake and seen this, well he would try and kick his ass. In truth, Zoro knew he would disserve it. How many times as he preached to the younger ones that death awaits every battle? That he wouldn't lose to anyone and if he did he might as well die? They were all fighting for their dreams. It wasn't like they were dying on purpose or anything. Not to mention Sanji wasn't dead. No he was laying there in a coma. There was a good chance that he could die, but there was also that chance he could wake up. Though Chopper had said it was unlikely. Or if he did he may not even be himself…, but as long as he was alive right? That's what mattered the most.

Zoro looked down at Sanji again and frowned. He supposed he just had to accept the fact. Sanji was in this state and whatever happens he will have to accept it. It was sad, and it depressed him, but it was also the truth. He hated it though, and he had a right to hate the truth, everyone did. He figured it hurt so much because Sanji was Nakama. He was there since the start, back in the East Blue. They never got along, but at the same time they got along the most. Sanji was the one who always had his back…. _I just couldn't return the favor. _

Zoro rubbed his face and sighed. He was tired. After fishing out Luffy, doing his training and even walking around the new island, he was tired. He wanted to take his afternoon nap. "Couldn't hurt," he said to himself, leaning his head forward and resting it on the mattress next to Taku. He let out a low breath, closed his eyes and in moments he was snoring.

Little did Zoro know, there was a pair of eyes watching him.

~X~

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as the rubber man hopped onto the deck of the Sunny. He had Chopper on his back, the little Reindeer looked frightened from the 'gum gum rocket' Luffy used to get there. "Zoro?" Luffy shouted again, looking for his first mate and wondering if he returned to the ship or not.

Chopper hopped off of Luffy's back and landed on his butt. He rubbed his dizzy head for a moment before getting up and running to Sanji's room. "I'm going to check on Sanji!"

"Okay!" Luffy said, and made his way for the galley. "I wonder if there are any leftovers!"

Chopper shook his head at his crazed Caption and entered the room. He was a bit surprised to see Zoro and Taku both sleeping there. Taku lying on the bed, using Sanji's arm as a blanket and Zoro with his head rested on the mattress, slumped forward. He chuckled and made his way over to Sanji.

He quickly went into doctor mode as he looked over his patent, and noted fast that something was wrong. "Oh no! Sanji's breathing machine has been unhooked! AH!" he screeched rushing around to find the plug. Then he stopped, and looked at the blond. "He's breathing on his own?" he said, reaching over to the Blond and began to check his lung. "How? His brain function still isn't normal…," he mumbled, staring at the blond in disbelief.

"Chopper?" Zoro said, as he sat up, yawning loudly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the little reindeer still looking half asleep.

Chopper looked at Zoro and removed the empty IV bag, adding a new one to the long pole. "Hi Zoro, did you unplug anything of Sanji's while you were here?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, I don't go near that stuff, why? Is he okay?"

Chopper frowned and looked at Sanji, carefully checking his heart and lungs. "Well, his breathing machine was unplugged. A normal person in his condition wouldn't be able to breathe on his own with…, well you know. Just isn't possible. However Sanji has been breathing on his own for, well I don't know how long."

"Is that good?"

"Yes! That means he is recovering," Chopper said with a smile. "But we still have to be careful, it could also be a flook."

"A flook?"

"Yeah, like a accident. His body acting on its own while his brain waves are still functioning abnormal…, remember he was shot in the head. It's not easy to recover from that. He's lucky to even be alive and that the bullet went right through and I was able to operate quickly. Though, I don't think he'll be happy waking up with short hair."

"Haha, yeah, not to bad though, never would have guessed Sanji had two different colored eyes," he grinned.

"Oh? Yeah, hehe it is neat," Chopper said as he fixed the blanket on the blond. "This is the second time his blanket keeps falling off his chest. I wonder of it's the material."

"Maybe, well I am going to go and Train," Zoro said, getting up and stretching. "Watch Taku huh?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping boy.

"Oh! Okay, Sleep is good for him. I bet he'll be okay in here with Sanji. Though I'm not leaving yet," he chuckled.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, might be the safest place for him. I'll come back for him in an hour if you're not here," he said and walked out the door.

"Okay!" Chopper said and going back to his check up with Sanji.

Zoro made his way out of the room with a heavy heart. He felt as if he lost something he didn't even know he had. It was weird, and Zoro didn't like it. What was he going to do if Sanji never pulled through? Was that going to be it? Would they get a new cook? They would probably have too. In truth though, Zoro didn't want a new cook. If they got a new one, that would be replacing Sanji. He couldn't accept that.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. Things felt like they were getting worse now. He looked over at his weights and his shoulder's sagged. He didn't even feel like training any more. If anything he just wanted to sleep, maybe even hide somewhere for a while.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Rated M to be safe

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support for the past few chapters! Thank you everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

_Chapter Nine_

The Rock is no Longer Solid.

**~X~**

The rest of the crew returned two hours after Chopper had, all going back to their usual tasks. Nami had went straight for the girl's room mumbling about how retarded their Captain was and that he owes her $500 beli fine for the commotion he caused in town. It wasn't that he got them in trouble, yet, but it was that he was rather embarrassing for her to handle.

Usopp went in search for Chopper, finding him easy enough in Sanji's room, telling him about the adventure he had just moments ago; the doctor believing every word, and his eyes shinned with awe.

Franky went to his workshop to try and fix a new invention for a ship he conjured up on the way back to the ship. Something in town had caught his interest and he wanted to try something similar for the 'Sunny.'

Robin sat on the front deck, sitting in her lounge chair and she returned to the book she was reading before. The woman kept a smile on her face as she did, the book she read was very increasing and it had her attention for a few days now.

Then Luffy, the first thing he did when he got onto the ship was beg everyone food. When denied by Nami followed by a decent beating the Captain gave up for the need of food and went searching For Zoro. "Zoro! HEEY!" he called out, stretching his long arm to the crow's nest to see if Zoro was up there.

Though little did Luffy know, Zoro wasn't up there. Zoro was down in the boy's room laying on his hammock-bed. He had forced himself to do some training, and now, the weights lay besides the bed next to his boots and Zoro was resting on his back in the soft cushion; it was relaxing. Though he did hear Luffy's calls, the swordsman just deciding to ignore it.

Taku on the other hand, was with Zoro. After Zoro trained he went and grabbed the little guy. Said mini-cook was now resting in the inside of Zoro's hermaki. Being just a baby he slept a lot and Chopper had said it was a good thing, because he was healthy.

Just then the doors to the boy's bunk burst open and Luffy barged in. "Zoro!"

Zoro's eyes opened and he turned his head, looking at his captain. "Luffy I'm napping," he said, yawning loudly.

Luffy frowned, making his way over to the half awake Zoro. "I was wondering what happened to you Zoro, you disappeared before!"

"Sorry Luffy, got lost," to Zoro it was a lie, he never got lost; though the truth was that he did, just never admitted to himself.

"Uh, you always get lost! We are back now though; you should see the town Zoro it's like huge! But all the people are real short! It's funny, tomorrow you need to come with us, and I decided we are going on an adventure!" the captain said with a wide happy smile on his face, stars in his eyes.

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, I will," he yawned again and closed his eyes. "For now, I want to nap."

"Awh, Zoro you must have over trained again! Wake up for dinner, or can I have your helping?"

Zoro growled. "No Luffy! I already asked Chopper to get me when it's finished!"

"Okay, but you better hurry up then! I won't promise that I won't eat it!" the rubber man laughed and ran out of the room.

Zoro watched him as he left and then lay back down. He looked to the bunk above his in which has been vacant for quite some time now. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about it. It hurt more to think about now than it ever has been before. Why he wasn't so sure. _Was I really this close to the Cook? _

Thinking about it, it didn't make any sense. He and Sanji never got along. Sometimes there was a small conversation and sometimes they agreed with one thing or the other. Even so, besides being a Nakama and maybe a sparring partner Zoro wasn't close to Sanji, was he? _I don't know…._

~X~

The next couple of days passed by slow. The crew was stuck at the island for a few more days. It seemed a nasty storm had taken place and was shifting the island around. Nami could feel the storm even if they couldn't see it. The weird thing was, that on the island there was no rain and the winds were clam. They could see the lighting just outside of it however from where the ship was docked.

Luffy didn't argue when he said he wanted to leave and heard it wasn't safe. When Nami had said her word, he understood and it was agreed that they stay there for the next few days or until the storm calmed down.

When Nami or Robin asked the people about the storm, they didn't say a thing. They simply ignored it and continued on their way or spoke of something else. Robin had guessed it was because they were afraid of the storm, even so there was something wrong with it, that or it was the island they needed to worry about. Nami had agreed with her theory.

However, the storm was of their least troubles on the Thousand Sunny as they had two other reasons to worry about as of laity. One being their cook was still in a coma, and Sanji's heart rate had seemed too dropped. This had Chopper constantly checking on him. It was confusing him because his brain function was rather active, but his heart seemed to be having complications. He was afraid they will need to take him to a real hospital soon and keep him there. Though he was only going to suggest that if really necessary. Right now, Chopper was going to do his best to get Sanji better again.

The other worry the crew had was of their first mate, Zoro. The swordsman hasn't been himself in the last few days and it was very well noticeable. He was still training, and taking care of Taku, but he wasn't eating like he should and he didn't talk very much. The biggest change was that he didn't argue with anyone. Chopper had stated that it was a case of depression, and if not helped soon he will get worse.

In truth the crew didn't know what to do. They smiled, and talked to Zoro like nothing was wrong, though even Luffy wasn't getting to him. The Captain didn't seem to be as worried as the others were however. Luffy had told everyone that things will be okay once Sanji was back to normal. Nami had the feeling however that their Captain didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

It was the first time in their journey that no one believed their captain's words. They tried to, they hoped he was right, but looking at the reality, it didn't seem possible. To the other's it wasn't like they lost one crew member, but two.

The thunder just outside of the little island growled loudly, a large bang was heard throughout the sky. A flash of lighting soon followed. Zoro watched it from where he sat in the crow's nest. Taku rested on his shoulder, and held onto the swordsman's neck for support. The little cook was scared, but Zoro didn't seem to notice at the moment.

The greenhead was lost in his own thoughts, lost in bitterness and sorrow that he felt would never go away. In the pit of his stomach he felt empty like he had lost a battle so hard he was considered as nothing to world around him. _Nothing…._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right! It's a short chapter but the meaning is there! I am going to count down 3 more chapters! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for the reviews! **

**A/N: sorry for any grammar mistakes, I am trying my best to fix them as I write the document, but without WORD its a bit more difficult.**

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

Chapter Ten

Part Five- The time has come-

Acceptance

Zoro had fallen asleep in the crow's nest but woke up when he felt a hard tug to his earring. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Taku, the little cook with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

Taku didn't say anything but his big blue eyes turned to the outside window. He shivered and slid himself from Zoro's shoulder and right down to his hermaki.

Frowning, Zoro leaned over to look out the window. His eyes narrowing from what he seen. He got up quickly, grabbing his swords and strapping them to his right hip. He gently pressed a hand to his lower stomach to make sure Taku was all right and then left the Crow's nest.

He climbed down the large pole and landed right on the deck. His silver eyes scanned out the water and he frowned. The wind was becoming rough and he could tell the storm was starting to reach the island even though he couldn't really see it. Even so, he needed to get Nami; she would know what to do.

Quickly he made his way into the galley, pushing the door open startling everyone. "Nami," he said his tone serious.

"Zoro, you knocked over my stuff!" Usopp complained, but was quickly ignored.

"Nami the storm has progressed, I think you need to look," he said, starring at her.

Nami's brown eyes forward and she stepped passed Zoro and left the room, everyone following quickly behind.

The orange haired woman stared out into the distance, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the wind around her.

"What's going on, Nami?" Luffy asked standing next to her a hand resting on his hat.

Zoro stood besides Luffy wondering the same thing, listing for the answer.

"It's getting bad," she mumbled and turned to face the two. "It's going to be too dangerous to stay here on port. We'll have to ask for a hotel room," she mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking about girly? This ship can take any storm!" Franky said, tapping the mast with his large hand.

"I don't mean the ship idiot! I mean us! Even this ship will move with the waves and we wont stay on our beds at night. Not to mention the lighting is too dangerous. The ship might be okay but if something like that hits us we can die. No it's better if we take precaution."

"I believe she has a point, some of us can't be near that water. With the fog it'll make it even harder to see," Robin said, with a frown.

"What do you say Captain?" Nami asked, looking at Luffy.

"Well if you say it's really bad then okay Nami."

"Wait," Zoro said, looking at everyone. "What about the cook?"

With that question said, everyone went quiet and it felt like time stopped, then:

"He's going to have to stay behind?" asked Nami, looking at Chopper.

"There is no way, we can be risking his life too," Zoro said, his brows forward.

"I don't know. Earlier he was breathing on his own fine, but his heart rate is still unstable. It might be dangerous to unhook him," the little doctor said unsure. He didn't want to leave Sanji behind, but for their own safety and his they may have too.

"What are the chances if we unhook him for a short time Chopper?" asked Luffy.

"Well, if his heart gives out he can die."

"But if something goes wrong here, he can die too," Nami said, rubbing her forehead.

"Someone has to stay here with him," Zoro said, arms folded over his chest.

"That could work but the storm is going to be bad. There is a chance who stays behind can end up badly hurt," Nami said, looking at the swordsman.

Luffy looked out towards the water his eyes narrowed. This was a hard choice to make, and it was making his brain hurt. "I'm captain, I'll stay with Sanji," he decided. He looked over at Chopper with a serious expressionless. "What do I have to do."

Everyone turned to Luffy surprised at his words, though they shouldn't have been as they all knew this is something Luffy would do for his crew, they also knew it was something they couldn't argue about either.

"Luffy, are you nuts? You are the last person who should stay with him!" Nami tried, pointing at him.

"I have to Nami. I'm Captain and Sanji is my Nakama. I need to protect him like I do with everyone else. It's my job," he argued back. He then turned to Chopper not wanting to hear anymore. "What do I do Chopper?"

Chopper swallowed and he lowered his head. "Well, I'll show you. Nami how long do you think we have?"

Nami sighed, she knew Luffy wouldn't listen to them. She didn't want to see Sanji get hurt any more then he already was, but another part of her thought Sanji was suffering and they should let him go, as sad as that was. She swallowed, closed her eyes and nodded. "All right, but if the storm gets to bad someone should stay with you and bring you to the island. You have an hour to get ready."

Luffy nodded. "Okay," he said and he followed Chopper to Sanji's room, his head lowered.

~X~

Everyone gathered around the front deck, backpacks on and extra blankets in hand. It was decided that Zoro and Luffy would be staying with Sanji for the night. Luffy was staying to protect Sanji, while Zoro was there to keep an eye on Luffy and to take him back to the island if things got out of hand. Even if they had to leave Sanji behind.

Zoro didn't like that. He wasn't sure if he could do that though, he couldn't promise it anyway. Truth be said, how could he? It was like killing his Nakama. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Something about this whole situation didn't float well with him.

"All right, Robin take Taku," he said, handing her the chibi cook.

"Don't worry Swordsman-San I'll take good care of him," she promised, taking the small cook into her hands gently.

Taku looked scared as he was handed off but clung to Robin's hand as tight as he could.

Zoro nodded his thanks and turned to the others. "See you all tomorrow," he mumbled watching as they all go ready.

"Don't worry Zoro, Luffy I'll take care of everyone while you guys are gone!' Usopp said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course!" Luffy said, laughing.

Zoro just shook his head and turned, heading for the galley. He wanted to double check Franky's work in the galley. The cyborg had nailed just about everything in the ship down for extra protection. Zoro didn't know why but he wanted to make sure that Sanji's kitchen was secure. That or he just wanted to be somewhere that was close to the cook, as strange as that sounded.

Nami watched as Zoro walked away and she shook her head. She thought the swordsman was getting a bit crazy with this whole matter but there wasn't anything they could do about it. She turned her attention to Luffy. "Behave Luffy, this is something that needs to be done in a serious manner. We'll be back to check on you guys when the storm settles.

"I know Nami, Don't worry!" he said with a wide smile on his face.

Nami sighed, and nodded. "Right," she said and with that she turned and left with the others.

~X~

Zoro and Luffy were both sitting in Sanji's room. Zoro was sitting on the floor, back against the wall and eyes closed. Luffy was sitting in the chair next to Sanji's bed. His head resting on the mattresses. So far, everything seemed to be all right. The storm was rough but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

The boat rocked roughly in the waves, but it was still calm enough for the Swordsman and Captain to relax. Even so Zoro couldn't shake the bad feeling the crept in his gut. Now and then he'd open his eyes and feel the storm the best he could. Right now everything seemed fine.

This gave the swordsman enough time to relax for a bit, and just think. He wanted to think on the situation he was in. There were two people he needed to protect that night. Sanji, who currently couldn't do a thing even if he wanted to, and Luffy who was a hammer in the water.

Opening his eyes Zoro looked at the two with a deep frown. He knew he had to think of something where he could keep them both safe from the storm around them. "What am I going to do?" he wondered, a deep frown on his face. He could try and save both of them if the storm got bad enough to tip the ship, but the logic thing to do would to just save Luffy.

_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I saved one and not the other, _he thought to himself. He knew he had to save Luffy. Even so, he also knew he had to save Sanji. _I'm too weak if I can't save them both! _

He wanted to cry, he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. How could he leave Sanji? How could he just abandon him just because he was..., the way he was. That was heartless... It was asking him to kill the other man. He wasn't dead, no, but he could be considered it.

Sanji was gone, it was true. If he were awake right now, he would know to leave the man behind if they were in a similar situation. They couldn't save everyone. Sanji wouldn't die in vane. He was fighting for his dream.

He just had to accept it. He had to accept that if the worst were to happen, then he may need to leave Sanji behind. That as for right now, Sanji was no longer with us, or as important as the others were.

He hated to think about it, but that's how reality was; and he knew Reality.

He glanced over at Luffy and Sanji again. A deep frown planted on his face. The next few hours he knew were going to be long and hard, but he was going to do his best with them.

Just then the boat shook and Zoro tumbled over from where he was sitting. Luffy sprung to his feet when he felt the rough movement under the ship and he wrapped one arm around Sanji and the bed and he reached over to grab Zoro. "Is the storm picking up?"

Zoro held onto Luffy and braced himself against the wall and Luffy's arms. "I think so, I'll go and check. Keep a tight hold of Sanji, wrap him in a blanket if you need to and tie it down tight to the bed!"

"Okay!" Luffy shouted, letting go of Zoro and bringing both arms around Sanji.

Zoro nodded and he grabbed his poncho, wrapping it around himself and he headed out the room. When he opened the door he had to hold onto it as it flung open from the heavy winds. He cursed and using all his strength he pushed it closed again, and rested his back against it.

Sighing he looked around. It was like the fog had cleared because he could see the rain and the storm clear as day. The waves were rocking around the boat from the harsh winds and in the distance he could see several large tornado swirling about. His eyes widened and he hurried over to the anchor checking it stability. He pulled on the rope and nodded seeing it was holding. He had a feeling the boat would be fine. That was a good ting, however with how bad the storm had gotten over the last couple of hours he could see why Nami was worried.

"Shit," he said, his silver eyes moving to the distance. If one of those things hit the ship it would go tumbling. He was sure the ship would survive from how well it's made, but people on the ship wouldn't. "Fuck," he cursed again.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice carried out from Sanji's room. The rubber-man was standing in the door way covered in his own poncho with a large bundle in his arms. Zoro knew it was Sanji.

"Luffy we have to get to town!" he shouted over the water.

"I know! We have to take Sanji!"

Zoro's eyes widened. "What? Sanji wont make it Luffy...," he shook head and curled his fingers curled into tight fist. "We need to chance his safety on keeping him here!"

"NO!" Luffy shouted. "He's our Nakama Zoro!" Luffy shouted, holding Sanji tighter. He stared out at Zoro with narrowed, angry eyes. "That's an order!" he shouted before Zoro could say anything else.

Zoro nodded, he knew not to argue with Luffy then, and a smirk appeared on his face. "All right, got any plans, Captain?"

A wide grin spread across Luffy's face then, his eyes closed. "Hehe!" He said, but before he could say anything else a large wave smacked against the ship causing both Zoro and Luffy to loose balance.

All three of them flung forward. Zoro went flying into the railing next to Sanji's room while both Luffy and Sanji went crashing into the room and onto the floor.

"Fuck...," Zoro mumbled, all the lights they had on were now off, turning everything black. "Luffy!" he called out to his Captain.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, slowly getting to his knees. "Zoro help I can't see!" the captain freaked out.

"The lights are out!" Zoro growled, getting up. He tumbled into the wall and felt around for the door. When he found it the boat shook again and he fell into the room, tumbling to the floor.

The door slammed shut afterwords and the sound of something slamming against it was heard. Zoro cursed. "Shit," he mumbled and looked over. "Where is the cook?" he asked, looking to Luffy.

"I can't see where he is Zoro! He flung out of my arms. We need to find him and get out of here!"

"If we can!" Zoro said, slowly standing to his feet. He squinted trying to see through the dark to find Sanji. "If only we had some kind of light this will be a lot easier."

It was as if there was a miracle for them when a small flash was made and a tiny glow lit one part of the room. Luffy looked at Zoro with wide eyes.

"Are you some kind of magic person?"

"I didn't do that!" Zoro shouted.

They stopped, and looked over to the corner where the small light was coming from. "Sanji?" they said in union, both speaking just above a whisper.

In response there was coughing and a light groan as the cook leaned a against the wall, dropping the lighter he was holding and slid down to the floor. He still felt very weak.

Zoro shook his head and went over to the cook, kneeling down next to him. "Come on Luffy," he said, reaching over and grabbing the fallen blanket, wrapping it around Sanji tightly. "We need to get him to Chopper."

Luffy nodded, and he grabbed a second blanket and draped it over himself, then wrapped an arm around Zoro and Sanji a few times. "Right, lets go," he said, punching the door straight off and knocking the barrow away from it. Quickly he went into a run, using Zoro's help before springing off the deck and stretching his arm out for the closest building on the island.

Zoro held on tight to the blond resting against his chest, and he held on tight to Luffy. If they didn't make it to the island, he'd have to fish them out. He braced himself for Luffy to spring forward, glad for the other blanket around them keeping them together. It was like Luffy was thinking of the same thing.

Sanji wasn't sure what was going on. He was still very groggy and rather sick and weak. It wasn't the first time he woke up, but it was the first time he had to really move and it hurt. He also felt cold, and leaning against Zoro like this helped. Though at the same time it was embarrassing.

Luffy sprung them right to the island, landing firmly on top of the roof. He tumbled a bit, dropping Zoro and Sanji.

"Crap," Zoro grunted, both arms wrapping around the blond as they rolled on the wet floor. He got up and lifted the blond up. "Are you okay, Cook?"

Sanji groaned. "Ow... yeah," he said, eyes closing.

"Stay awake Cook," he mumbled as he turned to see Luffy standing again and holding onto his hat. "You okay, Luffy?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

~X~

The crew shared two hotel rooms together. One was a large suite for the boys, the other was a two bedroom across the hall for the girls.

At the moment everyone was staying in the boys room. They were up playing cards and trying not to think about, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

"Okay Chopper, go fish," Usopp said, a wide grin on his face.

Before Chopper could pick up the next card there was a loud bang on the door causing him to jump and toss his cards all over the place. Usopp had mimicked him and the two were now hugging each other scared, Nami wasn't much different.

"It's us open up!" Zoro voice shouted from the other side.

Immediately everyone calmed down and glanced at one another. Their hearts sank, believing the worst.

Nami had gave Zoro pacific orders before they left; to only come if it got way out of hand and if they had to leave Sanji behind. It was sad, but they all knew they had to watch out for the ones who were still alive and well even if it was hard to leave a Nakama behind. In any case if Luffy couldn't save himself Zoro was to go after him first.

Robin stood up and she carefully made her way over to the door and unlocked it, then she pulled it open so that Luffy and Zoro could get inside.

"Thanks!" Luffy said as he bounced in first, soaked to the bone and he held onto himself from the cold.

Zoro came in next, next to him was the blond, wrapped tightly in the sheet and slowly walking with the swordsman's help.

On the way to the hotel the rain had picked up in the center of the island and the heavy winds were making it hard to carry Sanji. Zoro and Luffy were going to make a plan to carry him together but the blond said he could walk if he had some help, so their they were soaked and walking in together.

The blond was slouched over just a bit, the sheet he wore covered him from head to toe, only his feet and hands stuck out. He was also shaking heavily from the cold.

"Zoro, Luffy, who is...?" Nami asked, standing up and looking at the man covered in the sheet.

"Just get us some blankets and towels!" Zoro ordered, removing his shirt without a care in the world and he led Sanji to the bed to sit down.

Taku who was sleeping in a tissue box poked his head up too see what was going on. His big blue eyes wide and staring at Zoro and the others confused. He remained quite though, seeing that everyone was busy.

Nami and Usopp had grabbed extra blankets and towels and handed them to Zoro and Luffy. Luffy was being examine by Chopper who went right into doctor mode. He was trying to push the little doctor away though to help the sheet-covered blond on the bed. "Chopper I'm fine! Go check on him, go go!" He said, pointing to Sanji.

Zoro was already working on trying to dry the blond off, who just sat there allowing the other man to do it. Sanji was rather thankful for it too, because he was far to week to do it himself.

"Zoro remove the wet sheet from him," Chopper said as he made his way over to the bed.

"Right," Zoro said, as he gently removed the wet sheet from the cook's head and tossed it to the side. Everyone in the room gasped when they seen who it was.

"Sanji?"

"Sanji-Kun!"

Sanji glanced at them all, but he didn't have the energy to say anything in return. Instead he allowed Chopper to take over and to help him undress from his wet clothes.

"Everyone but Luffy and Zoro, please out of the room," Chopper ordered as he removed Sanji's shirt from his thin body. "Luffy, Zoro I want you both in dry clothes now. Usopp please gather some clothes that will fit Sanji!" the little doctor ordered.

"Right," everyone said with no argument.

One by one they left the room. Zoro and Luffy stayed to get dressed in fresh clothes.

"We didn't bring any of Sanji's clothes," Usopp said as he looked through the large bag.

"Give him some of mine," Zoro answered from where he was standing, tossing his wet hermaki to the side and slipping off his pants.

"Okay."

"Give him something warm, Usopp, not anything too thin," Chopper called over as he worked on drying Sanji's hair.

"Chopper your hurting me," Sanji mumbled, his voice raspy.

"Sorry," Chopper mumbled and dropped the towel to the floor. "Sanji do you need something to drink?"

"Yeah, please."

"Here one of Zoro's T-shirts and sweat pants," Usopp said, placing the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks," Chopper said with a smile, and removed the towel that was covering Sanji's naked body and began to help him into the clothes. "Can you get him a glass of water?"

"Right!" Usopp said and dashed right out of the room to do just that.

~X~

Soon enough Sanji was laying in the bed, dried, dressed and sipping on some water with Chopper's help. He had answered all of the reindeer's questions; his name, where he was, who he was with, and what he did for a living, and some simple math problems. Chopper was very pleased with the results.

Chopper didn't go much further than that though. He could tell Sanji was far to tired to do much else, but for the moment he was satisfied and he let Sanji rest and went off to talk to the other crew. That left Zoro and Sanji alone for the time being.

Zoro was laying on the same bed towards the far right near the wall. The greenhead was drained and just wanted to sleep. He didn't care that it was the same bed as Sanji's. He decided since it was big enough it wouldn't matter anyway.

Sighing softly, Zoro moved so he was more comfortable and glanced over at the cook. He watched as the other man struggled to pull the blankets up and an awkward feeling rushed through the air.

"Do you need help?" Zoro asked after a moment.

"Please," Sanji said, not even bothering to argue with the other man.

"OK," Zoro said, though a little shocked at the sudden answer. Moving in a sitting potion Zoro reached over and grabbed the blankets from Sanji's grasp and pulled it up so it reached the blond's chin. "Better?"

Sanji nodded and looked at Zoro, giving him a tired smiled. He knew he never acted like that with the greenhead, but he was very thankful Zoro was there. He had seen him sleeping in the chair next to his bed a few times, and sad as it was, Zoro was the only one he seen. "Thanks."

"No problem," Zoro said, laying back down and getting comfortable once more.

The room got quiet then and after Zoro reached over and turned off the light, they both were sound asleep. Neither of them even noticed when the other crew members walked into the room to join them for the night. Nor did they notice that Taku was placed in between them by a gentle hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**!Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! **

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Really everyone they mean a lot so please keep them coming!**

**A/N: sorry for any grammar mistakes, I am trying my best to fix them as I write the document, but without WORD it's a bit more difficult.**

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<p>

Chapter eleven

The Storm Progresses

~X~

"I want a cigarette," the cook announced as he sat at the little round table in the suit. Sitting in front of him on the table was Taku, the mini cook was chewing on some crackers.

"No Sanji, you have to wait until your lungs are stronger," Chopper argue for the fifth time that morning.

Sanji sighed heavily and sat back in his chair, making it tilt just a bit. "I think it'll be okay to have one smoke," he said, eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"And I told you no. Now stop arguing with me that is a doctors orders," Chopper said, and stormed out of the room.

Sanji sighed again, his chair flung forward and he slammed his face into the table nearly knocking Taku over. "Uaghh!" he groaned.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Zoro asked from where he sat on the large bed behind the cook. He had just woken up from a nap when he heard Sanji's head bang.

"No," Sanji answered his voice muffled from where it was in the table.

Taku blinked some and stood up patting Sanji on the head, his big eyes watching with worry. "Taku?"

Sanji slowly lifted his head, his hair sliding away from his face as he looked at Taku. He smiled and reached over picking up the little guy. "So handsome," he grinned.

"But he takes after me," Zoro said, his grin growing as he stood behind the two cooks.

"No he doesn't!" Sanji argued back, glaring at the swordsman. "He's a lot smarter than you," he said, his glare disappearing and turning into a smile.

"What was that?" Zoro argued back, but it dyed down when he seen the cook gently stroke Taku's head. "So far he only like you me and Robin."

Sanji looked over at Zoro and then back at the table. "You and Robin are naturally calm," he said and gently placed Taku down and handed him another cracker. "The others probably scare him."

"Yeah that's what I think too, well hes okay with Luffy if I am around though," he shrugged.

"That's probably because Luffy is the loudest of us all," he said and scratched at his head. "Damn when will Chopper let me smoke?" he asked more to himself then Zoro.

"I don't know when you pass all your tests?" the swordsman said taking a seat across from the cook.

When Taku seen the swordsman he up from where he was sitting, and ran right over too him; cracker still in hand and sat down in front of him. Zoro smiled and reached over petting his head.

Sanji watched the tender seen with a frown and looked up at the swordsman. "He really likes you huh?" he said and grinned. "How strange..."

"Oi," Zoro grumbled. "I'm the one who he looked at first," he grumbled. "He is like a bird."

"Ah, because you were watching me sleep," Sanji said, pointing at the swordsman.

Zoro stayed quite for a moment but blushed at the cook's statement. "Something like that..."

Sanji just smiled, but it faded when the door opened as Luffy and Nami walked in.

"Sanji you are awake and sitting!" Luffy cheered his smile growing.

"Aye Captain though I can't move much from here. My muscles are very stiff."

"Chopper said you need to exorcise," said Zoro.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem, right Sanji-Kun?" Nami asked a hand resting on her hip.

Sanji looked at her and nodded but didn't say anything else. Instead he tried to back his chair up to stand but his legs gave out before he could even get up and he began to fall. Before he even hit the floor though a rubber arm grabbed him and held him up.

"Be more careful Sanji, I know you are excited to see Nami but you heard Chopper," Luffy said, gently helping Sanji to stand up. Though when the rubber man let go Sanji once again started to fall, this time though he landed face first in the swordsman's lap.

"Oi!" Zoro yelped, blushing as he reached for the cook.

Nami was also blushing and covering her face trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Ah Sorry Sanji!" Luffy said, a hand resting on the back of his head.

Sanji groaned gripping Zoro's lap allowing the swordsman to take hold of him and sit him up. Sanji's knees shook though and he sat down, sitting right in Zoro's lap not even caring. His breathing was heavy and his legs hurt from that little movement. "Shit..."

Zoro on the other hand was beat red and his hands were high in the air not sure where to put them with the Cook sitting there on his lap.

"Sorry Sanji I forgot you can't stand yet!" Luffy said but there was nothing on his face that said he was sorry. The grin he wore was a happy one.

"Yeah shut up Luffy," Sanji groaned and turned his head to glance at the swordsman. "Relax will ya?"

Nami chuckled and raised a hand. "Well glad you are doing better Sanji-kun, see you later okay?" he winked at him and walked out.

Sanji didn't respond though, instead he just sat there staring at the table. He looked at Taku and reached over grabbing himself a cracker.

"I'm surprised," Zoro said, reaching over and gripping at the side of the table. He felt to awkward to put his hands on Sanji's hips or something as the blond sat on his lap.

"At what?" Sanji asked, leaning forward and laying his on the table.

"You didn't do that annoying love thing when Nami walked into the room like you usually do."

"Didn't feel like it. Not really in the mood, you know?" he mumbled.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't be. It has been a long night," Zoro said with a frown. "Um, but do you want help to the bed?"

Sanji sat up so his back was against Zoro's chest. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay," Zoro said, slowly helping Sanji to his feet then bringing and arm around the blonds shoulder. "Think you can walk?"

"Shut up, yeah just hang onto me," Sanji growled, not liking how much help he needed and from the Marimo no less. Even so, he knew it couldn't be helped he couldn't move much without the swordsman's aid.

Step by step Zoro walked with Sanji over to the bed, being careful not to hurt the blond in any way. He could tell Sanji was in enough pain as it was; if he wasn't he was sure the Cook wouldn't have stayed in his lap the way he did.

Taku had watched it all from where he sat there on the table. He stood up and waved his hands feeling forgotten. "Taku!"

"Hang on," Zoro said, looking over his shoulder at the little cook. He chuckled some and eased Sanji to the bed. "Now Taku, don't get as annoying as the big one here," he said as he tossed Sanji the blanket to cover up with.

"Oi, He gets that from you, not me," the big blond said as he relaxed, feeling a lot better to be laying down and stretching out his legs.

"Yeah right," Zoro said making his way over to the table in a faster pace and he scooped the little guy up with a smile. "Come on, want to take a Nap?" he asked the little one as he carried him over near Sanji and placed him on the Cook's chest.

Sanji looked at the little one on his chest and grinned. He still had to get used to the mini version of himself. He was glad to have him around though. He was nice company when it came down to it.

He remembered when he first seen the little one. He thought it was a dream when he woke up and had reached over to touch the small blond on the head. It didn't last long though as he was far to week to keep his arm up and he had fallen right back to sleep. That was the same night he also noticed Zoro had been watching him.

"I have to admit he is rather cute," the cook said, grinning as he petted Taku's head.

Taku was not laying on Sanji's chest making him right at home curled in a small part of the blanket.

Zoro grins. "Yeah he is."

Sanji blinked and looked up, his grin turning into a smirk. "So, you think I am cute?"

"Wha- I didn't... that's not what I was saying!" Zoro nearly shouted his cheeks turning pink.

Sanji snickered between his teeth. "Well if you think he is cute you must think I am. He looks just like me accept for his eyes which are darker, more purple," he said with a shrug.

Zoro's blush reddened and he shook his head. "Shut up you shitty cook! He also has a baby face..."

Sanji just shook his head as he curled under the blankets. "Sure, Marimo, whatever you say."

Zoro grumbled with embarrassment as he watched the cook and moved away from the bed. He decided he needed some fresh air and some training sounded like a good idea. That and the shitty cook had him feeling rather weird and he couldn't explain why or what it was. He just knew it was all the cook's doing.

A couple of hours passed when Sanji woke up from his nap. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the room with Taku. He wasn't surprised as he knew once the storm eased the crew would want to adventure out and check out town.

He was kind of glad that no one was in the room with him. Truth be told other then Zoro or Luffy he didn't really want to see anyone else. For the last few days during the times he was awake and struggling to keep it that way he could hear them all talking. Usopp and Nami wanted to leave him behind on an island so he could heal. And last night Nami wanted to leave him on the ship to die in the storm.

He was truly heartbroken over that. He was glad Zoro and Luffy stayed, he wasn't sure what would have happened if he was stuck there by himself. He had thought about it, and knew he might not have survived. Not the way his body was right now.

Which was another damper in his mode. He felt so stiff and sore all the time. He didn't tell anyone but he didn't even have full use of his right leg. It scared him a bit, but he kept faith in himself. He had to if he wanted to live as a pirate. He didn't want to fail the old man, not when he was so close to the All Blue.

"I should talk to Chopper about it," he mumbled as he reached around for a smoke. Then he remembered that he didn't have any and mentally cursed said doctor. _Don't blame the doctor Sanji, blame the fucker who shot you..., twice. _

"Taku?" the little cook said as he sat up and tugged on Sanji's sleeve. He had been sitting there sairing at the cook since the bigger blond woke up. He was feeling worried for his sick friend.

Sanji blinked and looked down at the little guy and gently rubbed his head. "Hello to you too. Don't worry someone should come back soon, then maybe we can eat, neh?" he said, chuckling.

For the time being Sanji decided not to be too mad at the crew, not while they were on this island. He still didn't know what was going on and wanted to stay level headed incase he was going to be needed. Even so, he was going to be sure to talk to someone about how he was feeling. Even if it was the shitty swordsman. He just had to wait for the right time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I tried to get this out as soon as can. School has kept me away for a bit. Sorry for any mistakes too. I kind of re read through this whole thing once as a quick check. I'll go over it again as soon as I can. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**!Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! **

**A/N: I got so many wonderful reviews for this story! I just want to thank everyone~ THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

**A/N Yep! Another chapter! Truth be told after I finished the one before this one it was easy to write the next. I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>The Sleeping Cook and the Egg<em>

_Chapter Twelve_

_I hold onto my enemy _

_(Like a blanket)_

_~X~_

Chopper was the first one to return to the hotel. Once he got back he decided to give Sanji a checkup. The first thing he did was help Sanji out of his shirt and to place Taku on a pillow to sit and watch. The little guy didn't seem to mind as he sat there quietly keeping his eyes on the big blond.

Sanji on the other hand didn't like getting prodded at so much, and though he and Chopper were alone he didn't bring up his leg problem. He decided to give it a few days incase it was just stiff from not moving.

"Your lungs seem to be doing a lot better Sanji. They are still a bit too week for my liking though. I'm sorry I still can't give you permission to smoke yet. Perhaps in a few more days." he said with a smile.

"All right, what about my stiff joints? What am I going to do with them?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well I think some stretching will do the trick. I am sure someone will help you with that. You can start that tomorrow," he said as he put away his doctor tools. "It's still a wonder how you even survived Sanji. You were shot twice in the back and in the head. We nearly lost you a few times," he said with a frown. "I'm more surprised that you are able to move at all!"

Sanji lowered his head. He knew what the doctor said was true but each time it was said or thought about he didn't like it. It scared him, and he didn't want to believe that he could have died. "Yeah, I don't know what it was, but something just told me to fight for my life," he said, his voice low, and that was the truth. He could still remember the silent pleas for him to stay. He just didn't know who it was, or if it was just an angle. Then another part of him wondered if it was Zoro. The swordsman seemed to be the only one who came to visit him after all.

Reaching over, Chopper touched Sanji's knee and patted it gently, giving the cook a bright smile. "We are happy you are okay Sanji!"

Before Sanji could say anything the door swung open and Luffy along with Usopp burst through the room. The two of them were laughing about one thing or the other.

"Hey Sanji, how are you feeling?" Usopp asked, while putting his bag down near the table.

"All right, did you bring back anything to eat?" he asked, hoping one of them had something. He was getting pretty hungry and he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"Sorry Sanji, I couldn't save it, Luffy ate the soup we were going to bring back for you," Usopp said and bowed.

"It was good and had meat in it," Luffy said, his smile growing.

Sanji groaned and turned to Taku. "Looks like we'll be snaking on more crackers."

"Don't worry Sanji. I am sure someone will bring food back for you. If No one comes back soon I'll go out and get it," Chopper said with a smile.

Sanji looked at the reindeer and sighed. "All right, how is the storm out there?"

"Well it stopped on the island, but it's still raining out in the foggy area. Nami is keeping a good eye on it but she thinks we'll be able to leave by tomorrow," Chopper explained.

"That's good, I can't wait to be back on the sunny. I'm worried about my kitchen," he huffed, allowing Chopper to help him lay back into the pillows. "Ahh feels good to stretch my legs."

"Ehh? Sanji when did you learn how to stretch?" Luffy asked, blinking a few times.

"Shut up idiot, I don't mean like what you can do!" Sanji growled. "Moron."

"Super! Cook-bro is awake!" Franky shouted as he burst into the room. "I was hoping you were going to be awake when I got back. I brought you some cola!" he shouted, making one of his super poses and then tossed Sanji the bottle of coke.

Sanji seen the cola come flying at him, but he couldn't do much about it as his arm didn't move fast enough and it smacked him right in the head. "Ouch!" Sanji yelped right before he blanked out.

"Sanji!" Chopper screeched and hopped on the bed to check the blond over; at the same time he was yelling at Franky.

"Idiot!" Usopp yelled and smacked the cyborg on the shoulder. Luffy did the same but bit Franky on the arm.

"You are hurting my cook!"

"Ouch! Ah Sanji I am sorry!" Franky yelled as he danced around tears in his eyes as he cried.

"Whats going on in here?" Nami shouted as she came bursting into the room, her brown eyes forward in anger.

"Nah, Nami Franky tossed a cola bottle at Sanji's head!" Luffy complained.

"It was an accident! I'm used to him catching it!" Franky wailed.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Nami shouted and punched all three of them in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Nami!"

"Owww!"

Nami sighed and slapped her hands together. "Is he going to be okay Chopper?" Nami asked, her attention on the little doctor.

While this was all going on Taku had hidden under the covers by Sanji's arm in fright of all the commotion.

"He'll be okay Nami, he should wake up any second," the little reindeer said, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Gnnn what happened?" Sanji asked, his eyes opening as he looked at Chopper. "My head hurts, fuck!"

"You'll be okay Sanji," Chopper said as he handed the blond two small pills. "Take them; it should help with the pain," he said and looked around. He didn't like using anything but water to take medicine but seeing as there was none, he had no choice but to use the cola.

"Thanks," Sanji said, swallowing the pills. "Damn it, how much damage is my head going to take?" he asked, rubbing the back where his stitches were.

"Your okay Sanji, I checked everything. It was only a miner hit, but my fear came true. Any hit in the head and you will knock out pretty easy..."

"What?" Sanji asked, looking at Chopper worry written all over his face, his deep blue eyes shined with anger.

"W-well I am sorry Sanji. When you got shot in the head it did some bad nerve damage in the brain. I repaired what I could and, well...," he let out a heavy sigh. "As I told you I had to cover a small portion of your brain with a steal plate. Roughly as big as your fist, to protect the nerves in that area. It's so they could heal and grow. The problem is each time you are hit in the head you will loose unconsciousness. At least until it fully heals."

Sanji shut his eyes as he took everything in, slowly nodding his head. What the hell was he going to do in a fight? How was he going to protect his head all the time? Now he was starting to understand everyone's concerns. "How long will it take me to heal?" he asked, reopening his eyes to look back at Chopper.

"W-well it's hard to say yet Sanji. I won't know for sure until I run some more test..."

"Okay, well how long do you think it will take?" It was a demand more than a question.

"W-well Because it's you, It might take up to a year, any one else I would say 2-3 years or more."

"Fuck," Sanji said, not sure what to make of this news. Really, how was he going to fight if he couldn't move, and if he had to worry about his damn head all the time. He just went from being one of the strongest of the crew to one of the weakest. How was he going to find the All Blue like this?

"Chopper, can those nerve that nerve damage thing bother anything else of my body?" he asked, as he gripped the blanket beneath him.

"Well yes it could, but it would be mild, it all depends. It's too soon to tell any of that yet Sanji. You still need to rest and start your stretching. I'll be able to tell more in a week okay? Try not to worry to much about it," he said, patting Sanji's leg once more. "I'll go and see about some food now, Usopp want to come with me?"

"Ah, sure," Usopp said and he and the little doctor left.

Everyone else was quite. Even Luffy was taking this all in, thinking it over carefully. "Sanji, want us to leave you alone for now?" the rubber man asked.

"Yeah," the blond answered staring up at the ceiling. He didn't much feel like looking at anyone else right now.

"Okay, lets go," Luffy said and ushered the other two out of the door. "Get some more sleep. We'll let Zoro and Robin know you aren't feeling well."

Sanji didn't respond. Instead he reached under the blanket and took a gentle hold of Taku, nuzzling him. "It'll be okay Taku," he whispered, his eyes closing.

~X~

A bit later there was a soft knock on the door when Zoro stepped inside. He was holding a large brown bag in one hand and the other a cup tray. When he seen that Sanji was asleep he frowned and set everything down on the table. He noticed Taku was awake and the little tyke was sitting on Sanji's moving chest.

"Hey buddy," he said, making his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. The moment he sat down Taku scrambled over to him. It was a bit of a workout with all the climbing he had to do, but once he got where he wanted he smiled with satisfaction; Zoro had to laugh and gently scooped the little guy into his hand.

"Looks like you are rearing to go," he said as he gently rubbed the little guys head.

"Taku?" was the little guys response.

"Zoro?" was a mumble from behind the greenhead.

Zoro frowned and glanced behind him. "Hey cook, sleep well?"

"Yeah, is that food I smell?" Sanji asked, rubbing at his eyes. Slowly he began to move to sit up, groaning with irritation from his stiff muscles.

"Yeah, I brought some food for you and this little guy. Some hoagies and a soda. You want it?" he asked, standing to his feet so he could get a better look at the ill blond. He didn't like how small Sanji looked there laying by himself with a sad look to his eyes.

"Yes please, I am afraid the others forgot to bring me food before, that or Luffy got his hands on it," Sanji said, shifting the blankets so they were off his legs. "Chopper said I need to start stretching my joints tomorrow."

"Yeah, I figured some kind of training was going to be needed," Zoro said, putting Taku back down on the bed while he fetched the food for them. "Is he going to be the one helping you?"

"I dunno, Stretching is more Luffy's area," Sanji said, his upper lip twitching.

"Oh," Zoro said as he returned to the bed and handed Sanji an Italian hoagie and fries. "Here, they aren't bad I had one for lunch."

Sanji chuckled. "You..., thank you," he said, chuckling. He knew Zoro was a bit slow but even he had to admit that was funny it was almost cute.

"Yeah no problem, I figured you would be hungry," he said handing Taku small pieces of meat from a half of hoagie he purchased. The little cook seemed to take the food happily as he sat there on the pillow to eat it.

Sanji smiled as he took healthy bites of his food, feeling at piece even though he knew what might be instore for him in the future. Right now he wasn't going to worry about it. He decided before he fell back to sleep that he was going to start all the worrying tomorrow when he had to start his work out and healing process. Today he just wanted to rest, and for some reason he was looking forward to spending the rest of his relaxing time with Zoro and Taku. As for now, he wasn't the happiest person when it came to his other crewmates. Though with Zoro, he was. He was even calm around the greenhead.

It was odd because usually the two of them were usually at each others throats, often enemy's on the the same ship. Though he guessed for now they weren't; now Zoro was his blanket, something to hold onto and help him though this next adventure. _'I guess it's true what they say, keep your friends close but your enemy's closer.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: I didn't want to update this, and I have no idea what I am going to be doing with it. Right now I am just winging it. I wanted to write out another chapter of 'Capture Me Forever' but I promised myself I'd go over the chapters first. Then found myself writing this on 'break' and well, this happened. **

**A/N: Thanks all for the reviews. I am surprised at how many people like this story since I wrote it on a whim. Really, it was supposed to be 5 chapters long. The idea of it spread and I decided to go for 7 and here we are on 13. All because I can't figure out how to end it or where I am even going with it. I doubt it will be much longer though. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

I Need Help

(I Need You)

~X~

Sweat ran down Sanji's face as he lay in the damp grass, his breathing heavy from the harsh training Zoro had put him through. They were at it for most of the morning, and Now Sanji just about had it. His body ached and his leg wouldn't work right.

Zoro noticed this; when he was helping Sanji to stretch and to balance on each leg, he quickly realized the blond couldn't. Something was wrong with Sanji's legs. He could tell they were weak, but he couldn't stand on the right one at all without falling. Biting his lip Zoro bent down next to Sanji and looked at him.

"Your legs, they hurt?"

Sanji opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Zoro. "Yeah, well I don't know what's wrong with the right one. It doesn't seem to want to move right."

Zoro frowned and he moved so he was kneeling by Sanji's legs. He gently brought the left one in his hands and started to rub at the knee. "Does this hurt?"

"A little," Sanji admitted, sitting up and putting his weight on the palms of his hands, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I am messaging your muscles," Zoro answered, not looking up from his task as he kneaded his fingers into Sanji's bare flesh.

Sanji was wearing black running shorts and a simple plane blue t-shirt, with sneakers. He wanted to be comfortable as he trained, knowing he was going to need to move freely. Now he regretted it, feeling Zoro's rough but warm hands on his bare legs. It seemed almost sexual for him; like Zoro's hands were having sex with his legs. Sanji wasn't even sure why he was finding it so hot either.

He watched as Zoro traveled upward before down, his fingers brushing against his thigh, and rubbing into the skin and muscle in the area. He was pleased to see he didn't lose much weight in his legs. "A-ah…" Sanji yelped when he felt Zoro's hand travel just a little too high. He could feel his cheeks redden and bit his lip.

"Sorry," Zoro mumbled, still not looking at Sanji. He was afraid to; he was scared he would be a little too turned on by the cook's reactions. Just hearing his breathing and the little sounds he made was enough to get him aroused, even if just a little bit. He never realized just how attracted he was to the cook until now, this very moment.

"It's okay," Sanji whispered, his eyes still glued to Zoro's hands. He decided that Zoro had very sexy hands. They looked strong, and Sanji very much knew they were to have to wield swords. He could tell Zoro took care of them, not as much as he, himself, did but enough. His nails were cut and clean, and he didn't have a scratch on them. Sanji was always attracted to hands, being a cook hands were important to him, so it just seemed natural. He looked at hands like he would breast.

Sanji took in another sharp breath at Zoro's movements, touching his thigh just a little higher and close to his most private area. Then Zoro began to move down the leg again, over the knee and slowly down the calf. Everything seemed fine by far until he reached closer to the ankle and Sanji let out a low hiss. "That hurts a bit."

"Does it?" Zoro asked, now looking up at Sanji.

The blond nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Hn," Zoro hummed and brought both hands around Sanji's lower legs and he gently squeezed, moving his fingers all around to feel the long leg carefully. "Looks like a few knots at the back of your leg. You are so used to kicking and standing on them, they must have frozen up and tightened around the area. Stretching and massaging the area should help. Not to mention a soak in hot water," he gave Sanji a smile and proceeded down the leg and over the ankle, carefully taking Sanji's shoe and sock off so he could rub his foot too.

"Ah, good," he said, relaxing, until Zoro's fingers rubbed at the soul of his foot. He jerked and giggled. "Oi!"

Zoro grinned. "Ticklish?" he asked, not stopping his movements even when Sanji kicked out his leg. He let out a soft breath of laughter, and then stopped to check the toes. "Relax; I'm going to do the next leg now."

"Okay," Sanji said, this time lying flat on his back. He didn't want to watch much more, knowing he'll have to explain the sudden bulge in his shorts if he did.

~X~

Sanji was half asleep by the time Zoro reached down to Sanji's lower part of Sanji's right leg, Sanji hissed and pulled back. Zoro startled a bit, withdrawing his hands. "Sorry," he said, but concern washed over him. He had barely touched Sanji's calf and the blond had responded. Something was defiantly wrong. "I think Chopper should have a look," Zoro said, as he lifted Sanji's leg up so he could take a better look. He tried to be as gentle as he could, without hurting the blond.

"Y-yeah," Sanji mumbled, his eyes tightly closed.

"It looks bruised a little," Zoro said, running his finger down the dark purple area on Sanji's skin. "I'm no Doctor so I can't tell you if it's just a bruise or something else."

"I don't know. I just know it hurts when there is pressure on it, and I can't stand on it right," he said, sitting back up. He looked at his bare legs and sighed heavily. Truth was he was scared. If there was something wrong with his legs, then how was he to fight? Other than cooking he'd be useless to the crew. He didn't want to become one of the weak ones.

"Hey," Zoro whispered, gently placing Sanji's leg to the floor. He moved closer so he was in front of Sanji and placed his hands on the blond's shoulder. "Sanji?"

Sanji looked up and gave Zoro a big smile. He gasped however when he felt the wet streaks run down his face. "Help me, Zoro."

Zoro was a bit surprised, but he shook it off and pulled Sanji into his lap and his head to his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you, Promise."

**To Be Continued…. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't have the chance to look over this yet. If any mistakes I am horribly sorry. I give ya'll permission to point them out for me and scold me if you must! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Finally an update huh? Well I hope you like this. If it's too short, I'm sorry. **

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Hope

(From You)

~X~

Zoro was taking Sanji back to the ship. They were to be leaving the island in the morning, and Sanji didn't want to sleep in the hotel room that night. He missed the waves and the rock of the ship. So Zoro said he'd take him to the Sunny. It was going to be just the two of them and Taku. It took Zoro a lot of persuasion with Chopper to let them go alone. He was sure Sanji wanted one night of piece. Though because the Cook still couldn't walk on his own, someone had to be there, and Zoro was surprised Sanji had chosen him.

"Zoro can we stop a minute?" Sanji asked. They were walking to the docks, Sanji had one arm draped around Zoro's shoulder and Zoro had a tight hold around the Cook's waist. Taku rested peacefully in Zoro's hermaki.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, concern oozing from his tone.

"My leg is killing me," Sanji groaned.

Sighing softly Zoro led Sanji to a nearby bench and carefully sat the Cook down. He noted how heavy Sanji's breathing was and it worried him all the more. Chopper had said his lungs were still week. Perhaps he should have let the Doctor come along. "Will you be okay?"

"I just need a minute," Sanji nearly snapped, his eyes closing. His right leg was killing him. A shooting pain had rushed through his thigh down to his calf and it wasn't going away. "Sorry," he mumbled once he caught his breath.

"Don't be," Zoro mumbled and sat down next to the blond. He looked at him and gently laid a hand on Sanji's back. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Yeah," Sanji grunted. He didn't doubt Zoro's words, but right now, the pain was scaring him. Never in his life had he felt so week before. "Okay, I think I'm all right now," he lied.

Zoro looked at him unsure, but he wouldn't argue. He stood up and gently grabbed the Cook to help him stand. That's when it started to rain. "Shit. Let me carry you it'll be faster and we won't get sick." _I know you're still in pain shit cook. _

Sanji groaned and looked at the swordsman. "Fine, but don't tell anyone," he hissed.

Smiling Zoro reached under Sanji and lifted him into his arms bridle style. "Oi Taku, stop wiggling," he grunted as he struggled to keep a hold on the blond.

Sanji held back a chuckle. This wasn't supposed to be funny. He was being carried by a bride who had a Mini him in his pants. "Just go Marimo, I'm getting wet here!"

"That sounded wrong," Zoro said as he went in a sprint towards the dock. Sanji was just glad the idiot was going the right way.

Once they were back on the Sunny Zoro carried Sanji to the men's bunkroom and sat him down on his wooden hammock. "There," he said and sat down next to the blond. He pulled Taku out from his hermaki and sat him on his lap. The mini Sanji looked at him all disoriented and kicked his arm. "Oi, Sorry," he chuckled.

Sanji smiled at the little mini-me and looked at Zoro. "Thanks, Marimo. I appreciate all the help."

"It's no problem. Shit even I can see you need to be away from the others for a while. Chopper seems to be stressing you out."

Sanji frowned and he leaned into Zoro's shoulder. "Yeah he is. Don't do this, be careful with that. I get that I can't do this and that. I understand all of that. Not to mention I feel like a burden to the others. They all keep giving me the same pity Sanji look."

Zoro nodded. The cook was right. Just days before Nami had acted as if Sanji was a burden. If she meant it or not he could tell it had hurt Sanji's feelings. It pissed him off. Everyone was pissing him off, because they were hurting the cook. He had witnessed Sanji tossing and turning in his sleep last night. He could tell the Cook was tired and worried about what the crew thought of him rather than worrying about himself. "Ignore them. Worry about getting better. You're still the cook. Worry about that."

Sanji glanced at Zoro and then shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I should do. Worry about cooking again. My hands still work after all."

"Yeah, and in the meantime you and I can work on recovering your legs. Hopefully you'll be able to fight again. If not, well that's fine too. You are still Nakama after all. We need a Cook more than anything." Zoro gave him a smile and he set Taku in Sanji's lap.

Sanji felt a bubble of warmth in the pit of his stomach at Zoro's words. He had never thought of that before. The green-goon was right. He was the Straw Hat's Cook more than he was anything else. He still wanted to get better, but for different reasons. He wanted to be able to Cook without any aid, and well if he couldn't fight again then that was fine wasn't it? He was still doing his job after all.

Looking up at Zoro Sanji gave him a big smile. "Thanks Zoro. You're right I'm a cook first." He said and he placed Taku on his pillow and moved so he could lay down.

Zoro watched him and smiled. He was glad he could help Sanji feel better, even if it was just a little bit. He ran his fingers through the blond's hair. He could see Sanji was about to fall asleep. Still he leaned forward and kissed the blonde's temple. "Go to sleep."

Sanji didn't argue, and when he felt the soft kiss his smile grew. Things just might be okay.

**To Be Continued…. **


End file.
